


Twisted Tristan

by TSPking1994



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Dark Horse Buffy the Vampire Slayer Comics, F/F, F/M, Gen, IDW Angel Comics, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994
Summary: The worst thing that ever happened to Buffy Summers was losing her son when he was just a newborn baby until one day he returned to her only to prove the truly worst thing that ever happened to her was her twisted son Tristan coming back into her life.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Angel/Faith Lehane, Spike/Buffy Summers, Spike/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Our City (Volume One)

**Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Faith found herself running through darkly lit underground tunnels her feet drenched by the sewer water her feet was running through while holding a new-born baby wrapped in blankets constantly looking back frantically before turning a corner to find Willow who is standing next to an opened portal anxiously awaiting her.

“Willow there’s just far too many of the bastards if we go through that portal, they’re only going to follow us.” Faith said to her while trying to rock the recently awakened and loudly crying baby back to sleep.

“Then I guess we have no choice but to put the little guy through first and place him somewhere safely while we deal with the unwanted followers.” Willow replied before taking the baby off Faith’s hand and beginning to walk towards the opened portal.

“Don’t worry I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.” Faith promised as she pulled out a wooden stake from her jacket pock while Willow ran through the portal with the baby in her arms.

Willow appeared from out of the other end of the portal with the crying baby boy still in her arms to find herself in a dark alleyway before looking for somewhere safe to place the baby so she could return to help the others.

“Well I’m definitely not going to win any best aunt award anytime soon for dumping my new-born nephew in some dank alleyway, but I promise aunt Willow will be right back the minute she and mummy slay the mean old monsters.” Willow said to the baby boy as she took of her jacket, wrapped it around the baby and placed him on the ground. “We will be right back I promise.”

The baby boy continued to cry louder and louder as Willow ran back through the opened portal to return to the underground tunnels finding Faith fighting with several vampires. Willow quickly summoned a sunlight ball instantly turning the vampires within the proximity to dust.

The joy didn’t last long as the portal suddenly shut itself leaving no trace of it ever being there just in time for Buffy to appear running from around the corner.

“Willow where is the portal?” Buffy asked frantically. “Willow where is my son?”

“I don’t know.” A confused and heartbroken Willow replied.

A random brown-haired girl found herself running down a dark alleyway one night one like the alleyway in which Buffy’s son was abandoned. The girl continued to look behind her truly terrified of whatever was chasing her until in a typical cliche fashion she found herself reaching a literal dead end only for the girl to laugh as fear fell from her face.

This girl was no ordinary girl she was a slayer and she had just lured a vampire into a trap believing she had the upper hand in the situation not truly knowing what she had just let herself in for.

“You literally have no idea who you are dealing with.” She smugly said as a tall dark and handsome man appeared from out of the shadows only to laugh at her response before twisting his face into revealing his vampire face.

The girl quickly stormed her way towards the vampire after pulling a wooden stake out of her jacket leading to her kicking the vampire in the face only to find him quickly jumping back from her hit to punch her across the face as the slayer and the vampire began a fight to the death.

Upon several minutes of brutal fighting between the slayer and the vampire she finally got the better of the vampire kicking him to the ground and prepared to steak him but before she stood a chance a tall, skinny, long raven haired man appeared from out of the shadows instantly grabbing the slayer’s attention.

“I guess there’s a new slayer in town,” He bluntly said, “I thought your kind knew this was my city now.”

The slayer rushed towards her next opponent only for the stranger to quickly get the better of her delivering several punches before kicking her into some nearby bins. However, the girl was no quitter and quickly jumped back onto her feet at the same time the dark-haired vampire raised to his feet.

“Leave this one to me Dante.” The stranger ordered the vampire as the slayer marched over towards him.

Another fight began between the slayer and the stranger this one even bloodier and more brutal than the slayer’s fight against the vampire only this time this seemingly human man was getting the better of her.

In a last-ditch effort to win back the fight the slayer launched her wooden stake towards the stranger’s chest only for him to catch her arm instantly snapping it with force before pushing her down to the ground.

“Wooden stakes only work on vampires darling,” He revealed to her. “And I am no vampire.”

The sinister stranger with long raven hair was not a vampire although his friend Dante was, this man was none other than Tristan Summers, Buffy’s son, the baby who was once abandoned in an alleyway like the one he had just taken down a slayer in.

Following a successful night hunting Tristan and Dante found themselves making out behind the counter of a demonic dive bar located within New York, a dive bar in which the two men ran together as the demonic, monstrous and vampiric clientele drank their varied drinks throughout the busy bar.

Tristan and Dante’s intimate moment together was quickly interrupted when three male vampires came bursting through the front door.

“I heard you caught another slayer boss.” The first vampire said with excitement. “We came as soon as we heard.”

Tristan pulled himself away from his vampire lover before jumping over the bar counter and walking towards his three vampire minions who are instantly terrified by their boss’ quick movements before staring his minions down making sure they feared him and getting off on that fact.

“I was just about to start a game of darts.” Tristan said with a sinister smirk before ushering their attention over to the other end of the bar to reveal the girl he and Dante had caught earlier tied down in chains to a wooden table flipped on its side.

The slayer was bound and unable to move or escape from her chains while blood poured out from her on various wounds on her broken and bruised body looking in a lot of pain with several darts launched into her body which only served to amuse the bar’s customers.

“The trick to being a good darts player is not only changing the dart board to something of your own liking,” Tristan said demanding the entire bar’s attention as he picked up a dart from a nearby table and launched it in the slayer’s direction, the dart launching into her shoulder and causing her to scream in pain. “It also helps to dip the darts in some poison so if it’s not a bulls-eye it’s still going to hurt.”

“They will come for me and you will all be nothing but dust and bloody limbs.” The slayer screamed at the entire bar.

“No this is a respectable business please don’t be threatening my staff.” Tristan replied sarcastically while walking over towards the slayer.

“How could you turn on your own kind for these monsters?” The slayer asked him as she came face to face with her defeater.

“These monsters are some of my closest friends in fact some I would go as far to say were family.” Tristan corrected her while grabbing her with force by the throat. “Slayers are all fools playing heroes which only serves to shorten your life span.”

Tristan wasted no time in tearing out two darts from the slayer’s weakened body before launching the darts one into each eye causing the slayer to scream out in agonizing pain before Tristan grabbed a hold of her neck once again this time with both hands before snapping her neck and by doing so claiming the slayer’s life.

“We were supposed to keep her alive long enough to get some information about who sent her to New York Tristan.” Dante moaned before jumping over the bar counter and beginning to walk towards his twisted lover.

“You worry far too much my darling,” Tristan responded before passionately kissing his boyfriend. “She’s probably just another foolish slayer who took a wrong turn just like the others.”

“My love we can’t afford to take chances not with her constantly on the move.” Dante warned the love of his undead life.

“Feel free to feast away boys I’m sure the poison would just a little kick to the taste but once you’re done snacking, dump the body outside of city limits like usual.” Tristan ordered his three minion vampires.

His vampiric minions waste no time in rushing their way over to the slayer’s corpse and sinking their fangs into several different locations on her body while Dante continued to look at Tristan unimpressed by his actions.

“What if other slayers knew where she was?” Dante asked. “What if she knew where she was?”

“New York City is ours and nobody will take it from us.” Tristan stated before kissing his lover once again.

“Your mother has proven to be quite the opponent over the years I’d hate for your ego to hurt you my love.” Dante warned him before grabbing Tristan by the waist and pulling him in for another kiss.

“I’ve been ready to meet Buffy Summers for years I can’t wait to see how I fare against the legend herself and I can’t wait to see that look on her face when she realizes she was bet by her own blood.” Tristan replied smugly clearly ready in his head to meet his mother.

A few nights later a clearly not aged Faith found herself riding down a dark road in the outskirts of New York City on her black motorbike before pulling up at the side of the road before getting off her bike and walking into the forest as she pulled a phone out of her pocket switched on a torch setting and dialed Willow in loudspeaker keeping her hands free to walk through the forest and find what she was looking for.

“I know when hunting woods for a body comes across your mind you instantly think of me but it’s no fun looking for the body the fun is in burying it.” Faith said sarcastically to Willow after she answered her call.

“Well I’m afraid woods and dead bodies is kind of a touchy subject for me since the whole well you know.” Willow replied through the phone. “We need to find out if this girl is the dead slayer we’ve been looking for because if she is then we have some serious problems rising in New York.”

“Okay well now I’m officially hoping it’s her no offense to the girl or anything but if her dead proves the rumors then it means I’ve got myself a party to attend to in the big apple.” Faith responded while continuing to walk through the woods in search of the dead slayer.

“Sadly, I’m pretty certain your going to find her my spells are rarely ever wrong these days.” Willow admitted just as Faith found the slayer’s bloodied and wounded corpse abandoned on the ground without a single fear of the body being found.

“Well congratulations Will it looks like you’re right once again,” Faith revealed while examining the corpse. “It looks like these fuckers really went to town on the poor girl.”

“Oh, goddess this isn’t good,” Willow sighed through the phone. “I know what you’re thinking Faith but please don’t step foot in New York until we send some back up.”

“No offense Willow but I’m not waiting around for the brownie brigade we both know I’m more of a one-woman army.” Faith replied making it clear to Willow she wanted to handle this situation solo.

“Faith the last time a slayer went into that city well your looking at what happened.” Willow warned her.

“Not one to cause offense while literally lingering over the girl’s dead body but a newbie slayer hardly has anything on me.” Faith boasted before hanging up on Willow not allowing her the chance to try and talk her out of her mission.

A shirtless Dante walked into his bedroom within the apartment located above his and Tristan’s bar while holding two glasses of champagne in his hands eager to cheer up his sulking lover Tristan who was sitting on the edge of their bed looking far from impressed.

“I’m still mad at you for disrespecting me in front of our peers the other night,” Tristan moaned as he stood up to face Dante. “You know I don’t like it when you argue with them in front of me it gives them the idea that I’ll tolerate disrespect of any king.”

“I was merely worrying about my lover’s safety.” Dante replied while flexing his impressive muscles before handing Tristan his glass of champagne.

“You should have more faith in me by now.” Tristan snapped before downing his glass of champagne in one long gulp.

“Tristan Summers you are well and truly remarkable the most delightfully wicked thing that has ever happened to me.” Dante admitted to his dangerous and deadly boyfriend. “I just fear sometimes about losing you and everything we’ve worked so hard for.”

“You know for a soulless blood sucking creature you are quite the caring boyfriend.” Tristan said with a sinister smirk almost as if he was mocking his lover for caring about him.

Dante down his drink in one gulp just like his lover before grabbing a hold of Tristan’s glass and throwing both glasses against the wall causing them to smash instantly as he looked at Tristan furiously before exposing his vampire face once again much to Tristan’s own enjoyment.

“Now that’s the monster I love.” Tristan said before Dante ripped his shirt open with his hands and threw Tristan down onto the bed before climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately.

Faith got off her motorbike once again only this time she had parked it in a parking lot just outside of a seeking looking motel as she stood looking at the building with a dreaded sense of nostalgia having spent most of her adult life living in motel room after motel room.

“If you’re doing any tricks in the room love then you have to pay by the hour.” The old fat and balding male receptionist said to her as she slammed money down at the reception desk.

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or beat your ugly ass for calling me a whore lucky for you it’s been a long night, so I’ll take it as a compliment.” Faith snapped at him before collecting her keys and walking back out of the reception and down towards her motel room.

Before long she found herself in her bed and fast asleep after a quick shower but unfortunately she didn’t get much sleep before being awakened by the sound of foot steps in her room wasting no time to attack she quickly launched herself out of the bed before pushing a dark figured man up against a wall harshly only to switch the lights on to see Angel in front of her eyes.

“I know you’re a girl who’s fond of her sleep but you’re not really going to kill the closest thing you have to a friend just for waking you up, are you?” He asked her jokingly as the two laughed about the confusion before she let go of her vampire friend.

“You should know better than to sneak up on me Angel.” She replied. “I thought you were a vampire well one of the soulless varieties.”

“I’m actually here because of a certain vampire called Dante,” Angel revealed to her as he pulled a folder out of his jacket and threw it down on her bed. “I’ve been following him and his powerful little friend for quite some time now and I’m guessing Willow sent you here for the same reason.”

“So, the vampire has himself a witch friend then?” She asked before picking up the folder, opening it and beginning to have a skim through the pages.

“He’s supposedly human but much stronger than your average human in fact he’s taken down a few slayers allegedly.” Angel explained to her. “There’s rumors that he’s actually one of the very few male slayers in the world and went rogue.”

“So, I’m hunting down a rogue slayer got to love the irony.” Faith said sarcastically while continuing to skim through the pages.

“This supposed slayer and his vampire friend are quite the troublesome duo they’ve got many in New York utterly terrified of them.” Angel admitted.

“I guess that means one dead slayer and one pile of dust coming right up.” Faith responded before throwing the folder back down on her bed. “What are you not telling me.”

“Dante was sired by Drusilla in fact she considers him a son and he lives up to our twisted family legacy.” Angel revealed to a shocked Faith. “He’s very dangerous.”

“I’m guessing this means you want to tag along for the ride so you can have a reunion with your sired one’s sired one.” Faith guessed correctly.

“Dante is dangerous enough by himself and his friend seems to be just as powerful a threat we need to take this one seriously.” Angel warned her.

“Okay then boss man what’s the plan?” She asked.

“It’s time for the original rogue slayer to meet the latest slayer gone bad.” Angel replied with a cunning smile.

Tristan found himself stood up against the wall outside of his demonic dive bar during the day while smoking a cigarette only to be left shocked to see a brunette rogue beauty appear from around the street corner before the rogue beauty walked up towards him.

“You don’t happen to have a smoke going spare?” She asked him.

“Humans don’t normally have the courage to come around this party of the city.” He replied while continue to smoke his cigarette.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not entirely human.” She revealed to him. “I’m a slayer in fact I’m probably the most infamous slayer ever to live.”

“So, slayers are just actively seeking me out in the daylight now.” Tristan laughed before throwing his cigarette across the street. “A death wish really does come with the calling then.”

“I’m not like most slayers you see I’m infamous for a reason,” Faith went on to say instantly grabbing Tristan’s attention. “I’m Faith and something tells me you’ve heard all about me.”

And Tristan did hear about Faith he heard all about Faith Lehane and was very happy to finally meet her.


	2. Our City (Volume 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith plays the undercover role of Rogue Slayer a role she used to actually be as she grows closer to Tristan in a quest to thwart his and Dante's uprising within New York City only for disaster to strike when Dante and Tristan capture another slayer forcing Angel and Faith's hand to act fast with the little help from an old friend.

**Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Buffy, Faith and Willow just stood there in the underground sewer tunnels completely stunned by what had just happened as they tried to fathom the notion that Buffy’s baby boy was lost to a portal going somewhere that Willow couldn’t remember the location to.

“What do you mean you don’t know where the portal went too?” Faith asked the redheaded witch. “Can’t you just open it back up?”

“I can’t open up a portal if I don’t know where or even when I’m opening a portal to.” Willow revealed as tears formed in her eyes.

“You literally just went through the damn thing how could you have forgot the location and time already?” Faith quizzed her.

“She cast a spell so when the portal closed there’d be no way of anything coming after us to find him.” Buffy cried as tears fall down her cheeks. “He was never supposed to go through the portal alone.”

“There must be some way of tracking him.” Faith replied. “There must be some way of getting your boy back Buffy.”

“I could try a locating spell but there’s no telling if Tristan is even in this dimension.” Willow explained as tears began falling down her cheeks too, fearing she may have lost her nephew and taken Buffy’s son from her forever.

“So, he’s just gone?” Faith asked in complete disbelief to the situation as she looked over at a clearly broken Buffy.

Tristan and Faith walked into Tristan and Dante’s demonic dive bar side by side and instantly Faith could see all the customers’ eyes on her some demons looking at her with haters, some monsters looking at her with curiosity in their eyes and some vampires looking at her with simple hunger.

“I must admit I was a pretty big fan of your early work i.e. poisoning the vampire Angelus, torturing Buffy Summers and your work with Mayor Richard Wilkins albeit on the failed ascension.” Tristan said to her as the two of them walked over to the bar counter. “Last I heard anything from you there was a Buffy body swap and the end of Sunnydale which you had some kind of involvement with although rumor has it, you’re back playing on the good team these days.”

“See that right there is why I tend not to like keeping people alive I mean tongues can’t wag if they’ve been removed am I right?” Faith replied hoping Tristan would buy her bluff. “Word is out you the leader of this uprising in New York and I though I’d see if I could join the party.”

“An uprising you say,” Tristan responded with a stern poker face. “And just where did you here something of this topic?”

“You know as well as I do monsters just love to talk.” Faith lied.

“Yeah and so do slayers,” Tristan retorted. “Did she send you here?”

“Let me guess she is the big bad Buffy clearly your gossips are slow because her and me don’t get along something to do with me constantly trying to kill her and that one time I slept with her boyfriend.” Faith admitted to Tristan using the truth to her advantage.

“I was told you helped her defeat the first back when Sunnydale was still a town and not the second Grand Canyon.” Tristan revealed to try and suss Faith out.

“Here if I was fighting on team Sunnydale then there’d still be a Sunnydale.” Faith boasted.

“You make a rather fair point there,” Tristan said before ushering the vampire bartender to pour him and Faith shots leaving it on the bar counter in front of them both. “I’ve heard a lot about you mostly nothing as of late and I’m worried you won’t be able to keep up with let’s say current events.”

“Try me!” Faith replied before downing her shot and slamming the glass back down on the counter.

“Tell me Faith what is it that you want?” Tristan asked before taking his shot.

“A partnership of sorts one that I reckon you’d benefit from when Buffy does eventually come to town.” Faith revealed as Tristan placed his glass on the counter.

“I tend not to play very well with slayers in fact one could say I loathe your kind.” Tristan admitted to her.

“Yeah well if you ever want to take the biggest baddest slayer down then your going to need me on side because trust me when I say Buffy’s a hard kill and even when you do kill her she has this annoying little tendency to come back from the dead.” Faith said trying to make Tristan see he needed her on his team.

“Don’t mean this as a dig because I do admire your previous work but me aligning myself with someone who tried and failed to take Buffy down makes absolutely no sense.” Tristan told her while ushering his vampire bartender to refill their shot glasses. “I reckon I’d be successful taking her down without any assistance.”

“I was that stupid once too,” Faith laughed before downing her second shit. “That kind of stupidity gets your ass in a coma actually it got my ass in multiple comas. You may think you’ve got your shit together, but Buffy really is something else there’s a reason she’s considered the best whether I like to admit it or not.”

“Yeah well she hasn’t met me yet.” Tristan replied smugly before downing his second shot as his lover Dante appeared from the back of the bar immediately noticing Tristan drinking with Faith.

“Tristan it can’t hurt to have another on your side you know I’d never doubt you but Faith clearly has more experience in this particular field and we can’t be missing an opportunity to work alongside a slayer while we set out to wipe this world of all slayers.” Dante butted in making it clear he was keen to have Faith on side.

“My boyfriend speaks sense,” Tristan admitted to Faith. “But the thing is I don’t trust you.”

“You’d be wise not trusting me kid in fact you’d be wise not trusting anyone but like your lover told you I’m your best shot at taking B down when she comes to New York.” Faith put it rather bluntly.

“I say we let her live and if she doesn’t live up to her reputation then we kill her.” Dante suggested to Tristan.

“Fine!” Tristan reluctantly agreed.

After a few more drinks at Tristan and Dante’s demonic dive bar Tristan decided to take Faith out for a walk and by this time day had once again became night as they continued walking through the city before walking down a dark alleyway together neither resistant of the other, each probably certain they could take the other with only one of them going to be right if it came to that.

“So, why have you been living so bloody quietly all this time?” Tristan asked her.

“Honestly recovering from my last showdown with Buffy it may make me sound like a little bitch, but that girl took a lot out of me.” Faith told him as they continued to walk further down the alleyway.

“You see I’ve never had any issue killing anyone it’s so easy to me that I eagerly await with anticipation the day someone actually proves them to be a challenge.” Tristan openly admitted to the slayer. “Dante often thinks I’m a fool for not fearing her but in truth I long for a fight where my victory isn’t totally guaranteed.”

“Well Buffy’s quite the opponent she has taken down everything that’s got in her path and we’re talking The Master, Angelus, The Mayor, some cyborg dude, a freaking god, her own wicked best friend and let us not forget the first freaking evil.” Faith reminded him.

“You really do amuse me Faith.” Tristan said with a sinister laugh as a group of vampires began to appear from out of the shadows circling the two of them. “However, I can’t help but feel this fear of her has made you weak so consider this a challenge being set. Kill everyone of these vampires then join me back at the bar for a drink and I will question you no further and if they kill you then I guess they’re the ones who will be having that drink.”

“All your going to have is a bunch of dusted lackeys.” Faith told him as she looked around at the vampires circling her knowing she could take them.

“Don’t worry all of these vampires are completely expendable to me I never use the best for such trivial experiments.” Tristan admitted.

“Okay now I’m offended.” Faith retorted before changing towards the vampires in front of her.

Faith stormed back into the demonic dive bar about an hour later after being set a trap by Tristan to find Dante and Tristan behind the bar passionately kissing only to stop upon her arrival.

“Next time you want to give me a test kid make sure it’s worth my while.” Faith said to Tristan as she walked over to the counter.

“Well it was definitely worth my time no mediocre slayer would’ve came out of that alleyway alive.” Tristan replied to her making it clear he was impressed.

“Did you seriously try to get her killed?” Dante asked his lover making clear he wasn’t in on Tristan’s plans. “We’ve made an alliance with her which means you can’t go around trying to kill her not while the alliance stands anyways.”

“She’s still alive isn’t she if I wanted her dead, I would’ve seen to it myself I was simply just testing the woman.” Tristan told Dante sternly neither lover impressed with the other.

“I totally get it I would’ve tested me out too if I were in your shoes.” Faith admitted trying to break the ice between the vampire and his slayer loathing lover.

“You might actually become the first slayer on this earth I don’t actually want to see dead.” Tristan complimented her before his three vampire minions came bursting through the door holding a bloody and barely conscious girl between them immediately making Faith panic for the defenseless girl.

“Now what do we have here boys?” Dante asked his minions while Faith tried to remain cool.

“Another slayer,” One of them replied while another looked at Tristan and asked. “Shall we prepare the darts boss?”

“Yes,” Tristan answered them before looking at Faith sinisterly. “I say we let my new acquaintance pick out the poison for this beauty.”

“Poison?” Faith wondered while fearing the answer.

“You’re going to love this game!” Tristan said sadistically with an excited smile on his face.

Following her ordeal with Tristan and Dante, Faith returned to her motel room only to find Angel sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her as she walked in.

“You took your time checking in I was beginning to get worried.” Angel admitted to Faith as he stood up to face her.

“Yeah well as it turns out this particular operation is very hands on.” Faith replied. “You know I hate to be that girl but I kind of like this Tristan guy I mean I know he’s a raging psychopath with some serious slayer issues but other than that he seems pretty cool to hang with.”

“Does that mean you’ve earned their trust then or am I having to worry about you now.” Angel joked with her.

“Yeah but they’re currently torturing the hell out of a slayer while we’re stood here talking so I guess it’s time to switch up the game plan.” Faith revealed to him.

“How did they get their hands on another slayer so quickly?” He asked her. “You don’t think they could be setting up a trap.”

“Well I wouldn’t be surprised if they were testing me with this slayer but unless we act fast an innocent girl could very well be about to die.” Faith warned the vampire with a soul.

“You’ve come a long way faith.” Angel said with a smile, proud of his friend.

“I told some lie about needing to change after dusting vamps so I don’t really have much time before I need to head back so in the mean time you need to call for some back up because something tells me your right about them being hard work.” Faith told him. “Even if the lovers aren’t, they’ve got a bar full of creatures ready to back them up.”

“Good plan but Faith please promise me you’ll be careful.” Angel replied to her.

“I always am.” She answered knowing her words were untrue.

Following her de-brief with Angel, Faith returned to the demonic bar fearing what she could be walking into only to be left horrified upon arriving as she found Tristan throwing darts onto his latest dartboard the tied-up girl from earlier.

“Who sent you?” He asked before launching another dart into the girl’s chest causing her to scream.

“Nobody sent me I promise,” The girl cried. “Please just let me go I won’t tell anyone.”

Faith stood there reluctantly watching as Tristan threw another dart at the girl this time the dart launching into her leg as her screams clearly amused the troubled raven-haired man.

“You’ll have to forgive us for not waiting for you,” Dante said to Faith as he walked over to greet her. “Tristan tends to get carried away with himself sometimes and the customers just love it when he lets his hair down.”

“I bet they do.” Faith replied while looking over at Tristan who clocks her and walks over to the undercover slayer.

“Would you like a shot?” Tristan asked while holding out a dart in Faith’s direction.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Faith responded before taking the dart off Tristan and walking towards the injured girl.

She stood in front of the human dartboard for a second in disbelief over the situation she had found herself in before spinning around and changing direction as she threw the dart towards Tristan who quickly caught it in his hand stopping it from hitting his head.

“I guess Buffy really did break you more than you let on.” Tristan said with a disappointed sigh before throwing the dart to the ground. “Oh well I guess I’ll just have to kill you after all.”

Just as Tristan, Dante and their customers began circling her Angel burst through the front door instantly staking two of the three vampire minions before taking down the third leaving nothing but the dust of Tristan’s minions.

“Good,” Tristan replied with excitement while looking over at Angel. “You brought back up.”

Faith and Angel instantly began fighting their way through the crowd of demons, vampires and monsters killing whatever came in their way while Dante grabbed a hold of Tristan and started dragging him towards the exit clearly eager to flee the scene.

“What the bloody hell are you playing at?” Tristan asked while pushing Dante away. “Things are just starting to get interesting around here.”

“Tristan that’s bloody Angelus.” Dante snapped at his lover while Faith and Angel continued to slay, beat and murder their way through Tristan and Dante’s customers.

“That’s exactly why we should stay.” Tristan replied as Illyria burst through the front door grabbing a vampire’s head with both hands before decapitating the female vampire with her bare hands causing the vampire to turn to dust as Dante looked on in horror at the goddess effortless brutality.

“That’s Illyria.” Dante revealed while trembling in fear.

“Okay now we can run.” Tristan gave in as the two of them ran out through the back of bar which Faith noticed and decided to chase after them.

“You don’t have to go with him Tristan.” Faith shouted after following Tristan and his vampire boyfriend out into the alleyway in which Faith and Tristan first met.

“I’m with him because I want to be I’m on the right side here Faith it’s a shame you’re not with us it really is but there’s no redeeming me nor do I understand why anyone would want to when I’m perfect just the way I am.” Tristan replied to her.

“Okay that’s fair enough can’t say I didn’t offer but before I kill you before tell me what the bloody hell are you?” Faith asked him eager to know the answer.

“Your asking the wrong question Faith you shouldn’t be asking me what I am you should be asking me who I am.” He revealed to her leaving her confused over what was the meaning behind those words.

Faith, Angel and Illyria walked back into Faith’s motel room after a successful night of slaying demons, dusting vampires and killing as many enemies as possible and although Faith was glad to save the girl and cut down Dante and Tristan’s army she could help but think about what Tristan had said while frustrated she didn’t manage to get them both.

“That girl was nothing more than your average blood bag,” Illyria scoffed. “It would only take a second to see now power resided within her.”

“Well blue I was kind of busy trying to save her to evaluate her.” Faith replied before throwing herself down on her motel bed.

“If you sense her power what did you sense from Tristan?” Angel asked the blue haired goddess.

“Power a lot of which still dormant but more power than your average human,” Illyria explained to them both. “The raven-haired man is no slayer or blood sucker, but he is something I recognize but just can’t quite work it out, yet his concubine however is just your average blood sucker nothing particularly impressive about him.”

“Except for Dante’s lineage.” Angel said to which Illyria scoffed at. “So, what the bloody hell is Tristan then?”

“That’s not the question we should be asking though,” Faith revealed to them both as she sat up on the edge of her bed. “We don’t need to find out what he is we need to find out who he is.”

Tristan and Dante walked back into the remains of their demonic dive bar only to see the destruction left by Faith, Angel and Illyria as bodies of monsters and dust from killed vampires lay scattered across the floor leaving them both furious to see the state of their once thriving empire.

“So, a slayer, a vampire and a goddess walk into a bar.” Tristan joked.

“This is not funny Tristan we could’ve wound up dead tonight if we stayed here any longer.” Dante told him in a bid to try and make Tristan see some sense.

“You’re exaggerating there a little babe,” Tristan replied. “So, I underestimated her and didn’t expect her to have back up especially not the kind of back up she came with, but we are far from down and out.”

“Tristan if we go up against them again, we’ll wind up dead.” Dante warned his overconfident lover. “I love you Tristan and it’s that love for you that stops me from wanting to see you dead.”

“And I love you too Dante,” Tristan responded before kissing his boyfriend. “But I’d never love a coward so don’t start acting like one now. I need this fight whether I win or lose I need it.”

“Oh, what the hell,” Dante sighed before kissing Tristan once again. “If we’re going to go out, we may as well go out in style.”


	3. Our City (Volume 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion to the three part "Our City" story arc opener.
> 
> Tristan and Dante prepare for battle not knowing that one of them won't come out of the fight alive as the two lovers and their evil army prepare to take on the redeemed slayer Faith, the soulful vampire Angel and the vengeful goddess Illyria leading to some surprising assistance from Faith's former watcher Rupert Giles as they take back New York City.

**Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Drusilla and Darla found themselves walking down a dark alleyway in Los Angeles laughing sinisterly amongst themselves when they suddenly came across a baby boy wrapped in a jacket, Willow’s jacket to be precious and the baby in question was none other than a much younger Tristan, Buffy’s biological son.

“And here was me thinking about having a little something to eat.” Darla said to Drusilla while ascending her vampire face.

“No mummy this child is far too precious to be wasted as a snack.” Drusilla told her off before lifting the quiet baby child before showing the boy her vamp face which amused him as he smiled at her much to Drusilla’s delight.

“Drusilla the last thing we need right now is for you start getting sentimental about killing babies.” Darla snapped at Drusilla who began rocking the baby back and forth.

“I see a great darkness set to descend within this child a bitterness that will only ripen with age and an incredible amount of chaos he’ll inflict on this world.” Drusilla replied joyfully while dancing with the baby boy in her arms.

“Drusilla, I don’t have time for these games ever since Angelus set us alight last week you’ve been acting even more like you than normal.” Darla moaned as her face returned to its normal state.

“Mummy don’t be mad this baby will be the answers to all your prayers one day,” Drusilla revealed to her while continuing to keep her eyes on the baby with pure adoration. “This little child will be the cause of Buffy’s downfall once and for all finally the preppy little cheerleader will get what’s coming to her.”

“You get all that from holding a child?” Darla asked her. “How can you be so sure?”

“I see a future where this child is fully grown a future where he will inflict immense pain onto others especially little miss Buffy, and I will have great joy in seeing it unfold.” Drusilla promised her vampire grandmother/granddaughter.

“Hm, I still say we eat the little rat just in case what your saying is just another of your episodes.” Darla replied. “Besides I’m really hungry.”

“Buffy sunk her pretty little manicured nails into my father Angelus taking him away from you and then she came for my darling Spike,” Drusilla moaned as her face returned to normal while she continued to cuddle into the child. “It’s no fair that she still lives but if we spare this baby she won’t be living for much longer.”

“So, you’re seriously telling me that if we spare this little rodent than we ourselves will be having a hand in that perky bitch’s demise?” Darla asked her interest in the child being more than just a snack rising. “Well I’m not bloody raising the thing vampires were not made to be mothers and quite frankly I can’t think of a ghastlier task.”

“All we have to do mummy is deliver him to the right destination and then just wait as he grows to be the man who destroys Buffy’s entire world.” Drusilla made herself clear.

Tristan and Dante stood behind the counter of their somewhat restored demonic dive bar with new demonic, monstrous and vampiric clientele filling their pub as the two lovers made out passionately while groping each other as a vampire bartender walked around the bar handing out drinks and weapons to the customers making it clear these two were getting ready for a big battle in their own way.

Dante feared this fight would be his and his lover’s last, but he couldn’t stop himself from trying to get the love of his life what he wanted. They often say that without a soul a vampire can’t love but that’s never been true.

A soulless Drusilla and a soulless Spike were in love for centuries until a still soulless at the time Spike fell in love with Buffy, a soulless Darla was besotted with Angelus for centuries even somewhat loving Angel in her own way and a soulless loved Dante with every inch of his un-beating a heart and if that meant dying to give him what he wanted then he was ready for it.

Tristan was a truly twisted violent man who cared for very few but Dante was his other half, Dante not only understood the darkness residing within him but he loved it and because of that Tristan truly loved him but there was something Tristan loved even more than his vampire boyfriend and that was the fight.

Faith pulled out a rucksack from underneath her bed opening it to reveal a bag full of weapons while she stood in her motel room with Angel and Illyria as Faith pulled out her infamous knife from season three of Buffy looking the blade up and down with a sense of nostalgia and euphoria that you’d easily be fooled into believing that blade was first Faith’s first love.

“Do you need some time alone?” Angel asked her before the three of them were shocked by the glass on the window of the motel room exploded into pieces onto the ground as the curtains fell to the ground forcing Illyria to rush over to Angel and push him into a corner of the room which was shadowed from the glaring sunlight now coming into the room.

“Your more than welcome.” Illyria said to Angel while Faith walked over to the shattered window to see a vampire standing outside her room in thick black robes protecting him from bursting into flames because of the sunlight.

“My masters have told me to inform you of their disappointment for you Faith Lehane they expected far better things from you and yet you align yourself with the treacherous vampire and a former goddess.” The vampire informed her instantly igniting Illyria’s fury.

“There’s nothing former about me you blood sucker,” Illyria snapped at the vampire. “I have no trouble in showing you that.”

“My masters want you to return to the place where all this started tonight.” The vampire continued to tell Faith while ignoring an infuriated Illyria before he began to remove his robes and by doing so his body caught on fire the flames quickly beginning to burn his body. “Dante will drink from the bloody of the redeemed rogue slayer while Tristan will burn this city to the ground.”

Faith, Illyria and Angel watched as the vampire’s body which was on fire quickly turned to nothing but dust.

“I guess the dramatic flare clearly runs in the family,” Angel scoffed. “My evil self-taught Dante more tricks then I realized.”

“Ugh, why do vampires go out of their way to be more dramatic than humans,” Illyria moaned while rolling her eyes. “This world was so much easier to enjoy when humankind was enslaved, and blood suckers were kept as pets.”

Dante and Tristan sat alone in their bedroom on the edge of their bed above their demonic dive bar the curtains were closed due to the fading daylight which would set Dante on fire but what you could see of the window you could tell the sun was setting and the battle was drawing nearer.

“I know our plan is to wipe all slayers and obviously Faith’s one of those said slayers, but I can’t help this feeling inside that is yelling at me that this isn’t going to end well for either of us.” Dante admitted his fears to Tristan. “If we run now Drusilla herself wouldn’t even blame us, they have a freaking goddess on their side.”

“Dante my darling we have fought for years to get to where we are now, we can’t just give up and let these people take it from us.” Tristan replied as he stood up from the bed. “After everything I’ve been through everything, we’ve been through I refuse to just run from the storm I am going to embrace it with or without you by my side.”

“I will ride out any storm with you my love you know I’ll never leave your side.” Dante said as he stood up from the bed to face his lover trying to reassure him of his loyalty. “I want nothing more than for you to get the revenge that you deserve but not if it means you killing yourself in the process.”

“You know I love you Dante I’ve loved you from the first moment met.” Tristan admitted to the undead love of his life. “You found me when I was lost in darkness with no-one by my side and you taught me how to master that darkness but as much as I love you, I can’t walk away from this. This is everything I’ve lived for everything I stayed alive for and I won’t stop fighting until my last breath is taken from me.”

“I will stand by your side even if it means it will lead to our deaths and then I will stand by your side in the flames of hell.” Dante promised him before kissing his love one last time before they got ready for the fight of their lives.

Faith, Angel and Illyria were stood in the alleyway outside of Tristan and Dante’s demonic dive bar ready to deal with their New York problem right there and then.

“You guys can take whoever you want but I want Tristan.” Faith told them as they noticed large groups of vampires, demons and creatures appearing from out of the bar, out of the shadows and around the corners.

“I am very displeased with these opponents they have chosen for this fight it’s going to be far too easy to the point where this battle could bore me.” Illyria informed her teammates as Dante and Tristan walked out of their demonic dive bar ready to fight. “So, to accept your request Faith I can only agree to leaving them till last and if you’re not done by then I’ll simply finish them all.”

“Okay ladies let’s stop discussing our kills and actually get to the killing.” Angel told them before the trio charged towards the army of evil that was determined to kill them all.

Illyria wasted no time in taking down vampire after vampire by ripping their heads of before going for the demons and ripping their hearts out with such ease as Angel launched himself towards his foes that proved a little harder for him but in fairness Illyria was an all powerful goddess so in any other fight Angel’s strength would be considered rather impressive and still was holding his own with the goddess herself.

Meanwhile Faith wasted no time in charging towards Tristan beginning a fight between the two of them that they both had been waiting for since their first meeting. Tristan managed to hold his own against the reformed slayer for quite some time, but it was clear she was gaining the upper hand before beating him to the ground leaving the twisted man with little fight left.

Dante noticed from afar that his loved one was in fatal danger at Faith’s hands and charged towards the slayer only to be stopped in his tracks by Illyria who grabbed the vampire by his head at the same time Tristan had sucker kicked Faith to the ground and jump back on his feet just in time to see Illyria ripped Dante’s head from his shoulders turning Tristan’s vampire lover to dust.

“No!” Tristan screamed completely devastated by what he just saw causing the war in front of him to instantly stop as he ran over to the remains of his loved one and fell to his knees holding the ashes of Dante in his hands while he began to sob uncontrollably. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this you were never supposed to leave me.”

Angel continued to finish off the remaining of Tristan and Dante’s evil army while both Illyria and Faith stood still while watching Tristan continue to sob into the ashes of his fallen lost one and in that moment Faith realized this man no matter how twisted was in fact just a man a heartbroken man to be exact.

Following their battle against Tristan his vampire lover Dante and their army of minions Faith, Angel and Illyria were victorious Dante was dead and Tristan was defeated but Faith couldn’t help but feel sorry for the young raven-haired man.

She found herself reluctantly forming a strange bond with him from the start and she knew how much Tristan loved Dante which made her feel guilty for being part of taking him away from Tristan.

Things were far simpler for Faith Lehane when she just killed without caring and never had to answer to anyone but at the same time she had something now that she never had before friends which helped her come back from the darkness the same darkness she was determined to pull Tristan out of knowing he was human and believing like her he could be redeemed.

Faith, Illyria and Angel kept Tristan hostage in Faith’s motel room until Rupert Giles arrived at the motel with several female slayers who took Tristan from Faith’s room and into the back of the truck before chaining him up and sitting down with him before closing the doors as Faith, Illyria, Angel and Giles stood in the motel parking lot next to the truck in which had just become a high security prison for Tristan.

“I’ve got to admit when I saw a truck I got immediate flashbacks to the watchers council G but I suppose having slayers on side to handle slayers it’s a bit of a step forward even if you are still following some of the council’s rules I’m glad your making it your own because quite frankly most of that council were asses with too much power.” Faith admitted to Giles. “If anyone can handle us girls the right way it’s going to be you.”

“Thanks Faith it really means a lot that you of all people agree with what I’m doing because no slayer should or will ever be treated the same way you and Buffy were treated by the council.” Giles promised not yet noticing the irony of those words.

“So, what exactly happens with Tristan now?” Angel asked, clearly nowhere near as trustful of Giles as Faith was. “I mean how do you redeem someone slayer style when they’re not even a slayer?”

“Well I like to believe that anyone can be redeemed as long as their willing to seek out redemption and if not when then precautions are in place a prison of sorts you could say for unreformed slayers.” Giles admitted quickly losing Faith’s trust in the process with Faith not exactly being too much of a fan of prison following her stint in the place.

“This mere mortal is not a slayer why are we treating him like one?” Illyria asked Angel, Faith and Giles. “If you ask me you should’ve let me eliminate him straight after I eliminated his lover.”

“I’m well aware that Tristan is not a slayer yet somehow he requires many of the training and slayer like strength strong enough to take down several slayers in fact.” Giles reported to Illyria. “His origins will probably reveal how he is the way he is, but he is still human, and every human has a soul which means he has a chance of being redeemed.”

“Redemption is a lot harder than it sounds,” Faith admitted before going on to say. “I’ll need to check out this rehabilitation center of yours sometime G and not as a patient before anyone gets any ideas.”

“You’re more than welcome anytime.” Giles told her with a sincere smile on his face.

Angel and Faith remained standing in the motel parking lot long after Giles drove off with his slayer bodyguards and the twisted Tristan and long after Illyria made her own way out of New York City in search of her next battle.

“This was some seriously good nostalgia for the good old days when you and I were a team.” Angel admitted to Faith.

“You, Illyria and I do make quite the trio I’ve got to admit but what’s the latest on Fred is she still in there because I couldn’t help but notice she never made an appearance the whole time Illyria was here.” Faith wondered, worrying about her Fred’s fate.

“Don’t worry Fred’s still in there they’ve kind of come to terms with the whole-body sharing dilemma and it seems to be working out quite well for them both.” Angel explained to Faith about Fred and Illyria sharing the same body.

“Yeah I’m sorry but that whole situation is never not going to be weird.” Faith admitted with an awkward laugh. “I do miss you too big guy.”

“I’m not going to pretend I don’t know what your about to go and do Faith.” Angel told her with a sincere smile. “You’re going to check out this rehabilitation thing Giles has going and check up on your little frenemy Tristan.”

“Here the kid clearly has some issues but if he can be the upset for Dante’s death, he must’ve loved him which means he feels something other than just his murderous tendencies.” Faith said in defense of the slayer killing man.

“It’s not often you like anyone this little psychopath must be pretty special to break Faith Lehane’s armor.” Angel teased her before sincerely admitting. “With you on his side I’m sure his soul will be saved in no time.”

“Don’t be calling me a hero or nothing I’m not exactly the saving type.” Faith replied, attempting to brush off Angel’s compliments towards her.

“You saved me from myself when everyone turned against me for my actions as Twilight.” Angel admitted to the redeemed slayer. “Not to mention the time when you literally almost killed yourself in order to take down Angelus without killing me.”

“Yeah well you saved me first I was just returning the favour.” Faith scoffed before Angel kissed her much to her surprise.

Faith looked at Angel for a moment as she looked at him the two realizing in that moment the feelings that had grown between them over the years all leading to this very moment as they gave into their emotions and began passionately kissing within the motel parking lot.


	4. B Normal Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith arrives at Giles' slayer rehabilitation center only to realize it's even more like a prison than she originally thought as she tries to get through to a twisted Tristan who is too busy trying to plot his escape as Willow's genius hacking skills leads to Tristan's identity finally being revealed just in time for shots being fired.

**Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Buffy, Faith and Willow remained within the underground sewer tunnels completely broken by their loss by Buffy’s loss as Buffy stood there as a heartbroken mother with no idea where her son could be.

“There’s got to be some way to find him Willow some spell that you can do.” Buffy cried. “He’s my son Willow, my baby boy.”

“I really wish there was some way of fixing this Buffy but when I opened that portal, I backed it up with another spell so if we came back and were captured by one of them whoever escaped would be safe.” Willow explained to her as she shed tears of her own for her missing nephew.

“Find some way of reversing the spell Will find some way of opening the portal Willow I can’t lose my son.” Buffy sobbed as Faith remained silent clearly sympathizing for her friends. “He’s just a baby and he’s all alone.”

“I’m so sorry Buffy I really am that spell was supposed to keep everyone safe.” Willow apologised while trying to dry her tears.

“Safe,” Buffy shouted, losing her temper with Willow. “How can my little boy be safe when we have no idea where the hell you dumped in? What if he’s in some demonic dimension? What if he’s already dead?”

“B Willow would never put the kid somewhere that wasn’t safe,” Faith told her fellow slayer in defense of the redheaded witch. “Wherever your boy is now I’m sure he’s safe from the ones who tried to steal him.”

“Faith I’m his mother I should be with him he’s abandoned in some strange place probably crying for me and thinking I’ve just abandoned him.” Buffy replied, heartbroken by the reality of her situation. “He’s never going to grow up knowing that I loved him more than anything that I’d fight for him until my last breath. He’s going to grow up alone thinking he was unloved.”

“I know B,” Faith said as she walked over to the blonde-haired slayer and placed her hand on her shoulder. “But wherever your son is he gets to grow up and live a life it sucks he isn’t with you for now but at least he’s safe from this madness.”

“I’ll look through every spell book search the worlds,” Willow promised Buffy. “One way or another I will find your son and get him back to his mother.”

“No, we can’t go looking for him,” Buffy replied while drying her tears. “Wherever he is I know you put him somewhere safe which means he’s safe from them and if we start looking for him it gives Wolfram and Hart a chance to get their hands on him.”

“I don’t understand Buffy what you want me to do?” Asked a confused Willow.

“For Tristan’s own safety we tell everyone that he died, and we mourn him and try our best to move on from losing him.” Buffy revealed as her voice began to break. “If they think he’s dead they will stop looking for him and he’ll finally be safe from all this chaos.”

“Are you asking us to lie about Tristan?” Willow quizzed her before admitting. “I don’t think I could do that to Xander to Giles to your sister to everyone.”

“Buffy, Angel already lost his chance to raise Connor because of another god dam portal that sent baby Connor straight to hell only to return as a murderous teenager.” Faith said making her disapproval clear. “Angel may not be able to come back from losing another son.”

“We tell no one!” Buffy demanded with a furious tone in her voice. “As far as everyone will now this was the day my son Tristan Summers died.”

Willow walked into the prison style interrogation room at Giles’ slayer rehabilitation center to find Tristan handcuffed in chains to the table looking far from amused to be in this situation.

“I don’t like seeing anyone shackled in chains and handcuffs so for that I am truly sorry,” Willow apologised as she sat down at the table. “But when you have murderous tendencies precautions tend to need to be put in place to stop us all winding up dead.”

“This place is like some of prison and yet these chains aren’t as weak as the ones they used on me in prison.” Tristan replied before going on to ask. “Where the bloody hell am I?”

“My friend Giles prefers to call this place a slayer rehabilitation center prison’s kind of a touchy subject around here.” Willow admitted to him.

“So, basically I’m locked up with a bunch of deranged slayers.” Tristan scoffed. “Figures you lot would come up with a prison for your own kind.”

“Tristan, that’s an interesting choice of name.” Willow responded to him. “Who named you Tristan? Do you have any family?”

“No offense red but I’m not going to sit here and give you the dirt on the ins and outs of my life.” Tristan snapped at the witch. “I suggest you let me go before I have to go to the trouble of breaking myself out which I promise will be a pretty bloody prison break.”

“Tristan you have murdered several innocent defenseless humans not to mention your rather large murder count on slayers.” Willow snapped back at the raven-haired murderer making it clear she wasn’t scared of him. “We are going to keep you here at all costs until we believe that you will no longer be a threat to anyone which is a pretty good deal considering a prison would sentence you to life.”

“I find it hilarious how Willow Rosenberg is talking about me being the threat when your death count is rather intriguing yourself.” Tristan laughed cruelly. “I heard you once skinned a man alive before literally trying to end the world.”

“That was me during my darkest period but I’m not that person anymore.” Willow admitted. “We have helped many people escape their own darkness and taught them how to use their special skills for good instead of evil. I know you just lost the person you love, and I know how hard that is, but we can help you through it through all of it if you let us.”

“What is this some kind of widows club meeting?” Tristan asked clearly not impressed with Willow mentioning his recently deceased vampire lover. “I say you take these chains of me and I test how truly powerful you really are.”

“I know how delicious the darkness can be and I know how hard it can be to pull yourself out of it once it’s taken a hold of you but trust me evil maybe alluring but it costs you far too much.” Willow replied to try and get through to the troubled man. “But when you fight it when you come back from it and get to some form of normal again it helps heal those wounds.”

Willow walked out of the interrogation room and into a hallway within the rehabilitation center to find Faith anxiously waiting for her knowing she was hoping for her to say there was some hope for Tristan’s redemption as Willow feared there was no redeemed this long black haired psychopath.

“If this was a horror movie, he’d be the Chucky to your Tiffany,” Willow said to the redeemed slayer as she walked towards her. “Oh, great now that analogy is going to be giving me nightmares tonight.”

“Okay so what’s the next move then?” Faith asked her eager to know her thoughts about the man she found herself strangely caring for.

“To be honest Faith I think that guy is more in need of a psychologist instead of a witch but you were definitely more scary back in your vicious villain days so if you could turn your life around maybe there’s some hope.” Willow replied hoping to reassure Faith.

“Do you find there’s something off with him?” Faith asked the witch. “For some reason I want him to want redemption more than I wanted my own redemption.”

“Are you sure this obsession for him isn’t because of his name?” Willow asked her.

“It’s not because of some name a thousand other guys have there’s something different about this guy he’s as strong as a slayer yet not a slayer and he’s human it makes no sense.” Faith tried to explain her fascination with the raven-haired man. “Stay here for a bit longer and do your digging thing I need you to find out as much about him as possible.”

“I can’t deny my interest in finding out what this guy is but I should really be getting back to Buffy I don’t like leaving her alone for long especially since Dawn and Xander jetted off with baby Joyce to some weird hippy dimension.” Willow admitted to Faith.

“Come on red Buffy’s been a recluse for three years now and I totally get why but she’s still a bad-ass bitch who is more than capable than looking after herself for a while.” Faith reassured the witch.

“You’re right,” Willow admitted before taking a deep sigh. “I’ll look into this guy, but I make no promises I’ll actually be able to find out anything new.”

For a rehabilitation center specialized in helping slayers reform themselves and seek out to amend their dark path Giles’ slayer rehabilitation definitely looked a lot like prison especially for Tristan who had found himself locked up in a pretty bare prison cell sitting on the floor while bouncing a small bouncy ball against the wall.

“If your hoping to make some great escape by cracking the walls with a bouncy ball you’ll be spending a real long time.” Faith revealed to him as she walked into the room and stood outside of his cell. “You see the guy who runs this place was the watcher to Buffy and me very briefly, so he practically knows all the tricks in the books on how to lock up us super powered folk.

“Us super powered folk live outside of the laws that the normal people push upon the weak or at least we did.” Tristan replied as he stood up and walked over to the prison gates. “Leave it to a bloody watch to try and force laws upon the supernatural.”

“Yeah I’m not exactly a big fan on this whole project but it’s better than letting you go around killing people.” Faith admitted to him.

“I wonder where they keep the less pretty monsters for rehabilitation?” Tristan asked in a sarcastic tone. “Just fucking with you I know whatever you guys don’t consider human just gets dusted or killed without any chance to reform but hey we can’t complain that we’re privileged by looking like humans.”

“Keep an extra eye on this guy.” Faith said to the female slayer guarding Tristan’s cell after walking away from the long black-haired man.

“I’m sorry Faith but we don’t have enough resources to keep any more eyes on him he’s not our only prisoner.” She replied before going on to say. “Client.”

“I’m not asking for a god dam favour I’m making a demand.” Faith shouted at the guard causing Tristan to laugh to himself. “Get one of your prison guard wannabe slayerettes to help keep an eye on this guy before I show you why people don’t tend to piss me off.”

Faith walked back into the hallways of the so-called slayer rehabilitation center to find that this time Willow was the one anxiously waiting for her which could only mean one thing the clever little witch had already found out something about Giles’ latest prisoner.

“This prison rehab or whatever the hell Giles wants to call this place isn’t right for Tristan don’t ask me why I just know it’s not.” Faith said to Willow as she walked over to her.

“I agree,” Willow admitted while looking like she had just seen a ghost. “I agree so much more than you could believe.”

“You found out something juicy, didn’t you?” Faith asked excited to get some new information on Tristan. “What did you find out?”

“Give me a moment,” Willow snapped before Faith noticed the room spinning leaving her feeling dizzy before they disappear out of sight only for the two of them to reappear in the middle of somewhere nearby woods located a few miles away from the slayer rehabilitation center. “This play is far more discreet.”

“Next time let’s try walking here,” Faith said to her as she tried to calm her dizziness caused by Willows’ magic. “Why is this so top secret anyway?”

“Trust me Faith when I say the minute, I found out this info on Giles’ latest prisoner I needed out to get the hell out of sight because nobody can overhear what I’m about to tell you.” Willow revealed to her. “I ran his DNA into the criminal database which I swear gets easier to hack into every year and I found multiple records he racked up along with a bunch of fake names before finding out his surname was Black on his birth certificate only for him to change it himself when he was eighteen but that wasn’t even the strangest thing I found it. I then hacked into several hospital records putting everything online these days really isn’t a smart move and well anyways I found out that his original birth certificate was faked and there was no actual proof of Tristan Black-Summers’ birth.”

“Okay consider me well and truly lost Wills.” Faith admitted to her confusion while trying to work out what Willow was leading towards.

“I then went through all hospital records across the whole of America and found only three living candidates that were blood relatives to Tristan.” Willow continued to reveal.

“You did all that with such a short time Jesus no wonder no-one could beat Buffy back in the day with you by her side.” Faith replied shocked and proud of Willow’s research methods.

“Those three blood relatives were Buffy, Dawn and their father.” Willow divulged completely stunning Faith in the process.

“So, if I’m right little miss goody two shoes has a psycho in the family who literally stole the name of Buffy’s son.” Faith said while trying to make sense of Willow’s findings. “Is he a cousin, a long-lost brother…”

“Come on Faith you’re smarter than that I’m sure you can put the pieces together.” Willow replied while slightly mocking her friend.

“Oh, my freaking god,” Faith answered her as she finally realized. “The portal you put Buffy’s son three years ago was a portal to the past and the boy grew up to be the psychotic prisoner Giles is currently holding who is now only a few years younger than his freaking mother.”

“Tristan Black really is Tristan Summers.” Willow admitted. “He’s Buffy’s son and I have no idea what we’re supposed to do about this.”

Tristan once again found himself chained up and handcuffed to the table in the interrogation this time waiting for the founder of the slayer rehabilitation center wondering if he, Willow or Faith had found out his true identity fearing the truth would be spilled before he was ready to use it as his latest weapon.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite kidnapper.” Tristan joked as Giles walked into the room and sat down at the table.

“I would prefer it if you stop calling me your kidnapper and start calling me Giles.” He replied to him.

“You know what Giles you’re lucky I have a thing for older men,” Tristan flirted with his mother’s former watcher and his mother’s one-night stand. “But next time you want to get a little kinky I think it’s only fair that you’re the one being chained up.”

“Faith seems to have quite the interest in you Tristan why is that?” Giles asked Tristan completely ignoring Tristan’s attempt at flirting.

“The girl is clearly obsessed with me for some reason but she’s barking up the wrong tree.” Tristan told him noticing he was making Giles blush. “You’re much more my type to be honest I bet your wound up tighter than my chains I promise if you’re brave enough to cross the table, I’ll find a way of loosening you up.”

“I want to talk to you about your upcoming psychological evaluation.” Giles said to him in a desperate bid to change the subject.

Faith and Willow took some time walking through the woods nearby the slayer rehabilitation center as Willow explained to Faith that she must’ve sent Tristan when he was a baby into a past in which he was adopted by a family before eventually learning his true identity as they began to puzzle together how Tristan went from an innocent baby to someone so twisted.

“I can’t get over the fact that Tristan Summers should be three years old not in his 20s wanting to kill everyone.” Faith said in disbelief as she tried to understand the complicated turn of events that led them to this situation.

“The only thing that has kept me going that has kept Buffy going is picturing Tristan having this perfectly normal life, but that boy is far from normal.” Willow admitted to her. “I can’t begin to imagine what his life has been like all these years or what he must’ve went through to wind up where he is now.”

“Simple really he fell in love with a vampire very much like his mother then he killed a bunch of slayers not so much like his mother.” Faith joked trying to make light of the situation. “The real question is how the hell did he become so damn strong?”

“Well we know children of slayers don’t usually develop their powers but at the same time we know Connor developed special abilities from being a son of two vampires so if you take into notion his parents are a slayer and a vampire then his strength makes sense which is the only thing about his entire life which actually does make sense.” Willow explained to Faith. “Poor Angel we told him his son had died and now he’s back wanting him dead as much as everyone else.”

“He’s going to hate me for keeping this from him.” Faith feared. “I never wanted to lie to him in the first place I knew it was going to come back and bite us all in the ass.”

“There’s also the worrying factor about Wolfram and Hart I mean if I figured this out with a little research it won’t be long till they work things out and start looking for Tristan again.” Willow worried.

Tristan was once again back in his prison cell bouncing his bouncy ball against the wall harder and harder the sound clearly annoying his female slayer guard who gave in to his annoyance much to his own delight.

“Would you...” She began to ask but before she had a chance to finish her question Tristan launched the bouncy ball into her mouth catching another female guard’s attention who began rushing over to the choking slayer all while playing into Tristan’s hands.

Before the other guard could get to her fellow slayer Tristan quickly grabbed a hold of the choking woman’s neck instantly snapping it before grabbing the keys out of her pocket and throwing her lifeless body onto the ground as the guard look at him in complete shock and horror, Tristan using the remaining guards state of shock to quickly unlock his cell gate and walk out of his prison.

“What the hell did you do you’re monster?” The guard screamed at him before charging towards the callous murderer only for Tristan to push his gate open once again so the gate slammed against her face before the two began to fight.

The fight doesn’t last long before Tristan got the upper hand of the girl, grabbing a hold of her neck and snapping it just like the other guard as the second slayer’s lifeless body fell to the floor.

“Okay listen up bitches!” Tristan shouted down the hall noticing the many slayers in their many cells. “It’s time to get our own back on these bloody bastards for thinking they can lock us up like animals.”

Tristan wasted no time in making a run for it as he ran through an empty hallway before reaching a large window in which he looked out of horrified to discover nothing but a huge drop towards a large ocean before turning back around to see Giles standing in front of him holding a gun.

“No offense darling but I’ve had my fun and now I’m bored so it’s time for me to get the hell out of here.” Tristan told him.

“You killed two of my girls like it was nothing to you.” He shouted clearly furious by his loss at Tristan’s hands.

“You should never cage an animal and expect it to just follows your rules.” Tristan replied with a smug smile. “This little operation of yours is a complete failure.”

“Stay there or I will shoot.” Giles warned him. “I will shoot you.”

“Please you’re boring old librarian trying to redeem a bunch of wayward slayers you’re hardly going to shoot me.” Tristan laughed. “Although I do love it when you flirt with me.”

“You wouldn’t be my first kill.” Giles admitted to him.

“Okay this flirting is getting stale now.” Tristan said as Faith and Willow appeared from around the corner just in time for Giles to fire his gun three times.

Two bullets hit Tristan’s body with force one hitting him in the chest and another in the stomach while the third one hit the window causing the glass to shatter while the force of being shot threw Tristan backwards until Tristan fell out the window causing both Faith and Willow to scream out in horror.

A panicked Faith quickly ran over towards the window desperate to see some sign of Tristan only to be left horrified to see nothing but the ocean.

“I had no choice he already killed two of my girls.” Giles told them before Willow walked over to the former watcher and harshly smacked him across the face.

“You just shot and probably killed Buffy’s son.” Willow said to him with a cold stare completely furious by Giles’ actions. “He didn’t die we placed him in the past to protect him and after all this time we finally found him only for you to kill him.”

Willow left Giles in shock by her revelation as she walked over to the window to stand by Faith’s side as the two girls looked down to see nothing but ocean fearing that Buffy’s son wouldn’t have survived the fall even if he managed to survive being shot.

Tristan’s seemingly lifeless body washed up on the shore of a beach front completely motionless looking like he was dead, but his story was far from over his story was just about to change to the next chapter.

Suddenly Drusilla appeared from out of the nearby woods rushing over to the man she considered to be one of her children before lifting him up into her arms looking at him in the exact same way, she looked at him when he was just a baby.

“Oh no my little baby boy what they have done to you?” She said to Tristan’s unconscious body while continuing to carry him as she walked towards the woods. “But don’t you worry my littler cherub mummy is back now and I’m going to make you all better again.”


	5. The Twisted Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered why reading about Twisted Tristan's tale just what exactly made him so twisted? Then look no further as Twisted Tristan's originals are revealed including a friendly witch, first love and vampire on vampire violence.

**Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Tristan Summers wasn’t always the twisted long raven-haired man that Faith and Willow had come to know in fact when he went under the name of Tristan Black, he lived a very different life indeed and a very different hairstyle to match that life.

Tristan Black was the ideal student back in his day sporting a short bleach blonde hair style and eagerness to be the best of the best of everything that he put his hands to and had quite the opposite crowd to what he would later have when becoming Tristan Summers.

Tristan lived at home with his adoptive parents Mr and Mrs Black in a small American town called Riverborn located just hours away from the city his older self would later call home. Tristan had no idea when growing up he was adopted and until his teenage years had the picture-perfect life.

His best friend Mandi Jenkins was a brunette beauty with a short bob hairstyle who was equally as overachieving as her friend except instead of school studies she was obsessed with some very different learning books that of witchcraft.

His secret high school sweetheart Lucas Brown was tall, dark, handsome and incredibly sweet and in love with Tristan.

Tristan Black had the best parents, the best parent, the best boyfriend and the best life until he turned 18 and everything changed for ever as this one short bleach blonde innocent beauty became the twisted Tristan Summers.

Tristan got up early that morning and walked to Riverborn High School with his best friend Mandi like he did every school morning as the two friends traded secrets of their own as well as others.

“I’m telling Tristan Black you are going out of your way to be this school’s claim to academic fame you’re like a total nerd’s dream overload.” Mandi told him as they walked into the corridors of their high school. “Luckily for me I love the fact that my best friend is a complete and utter nerd and I’m here to stop you becoming a total bore.”

“You’re clearly buttering me up for something the question is what?” Tristan laughed.

“Come out tonight and hit up this party with me please.” She asked him. “Blow off you family games night thing for just one time and come and have some actual fun with me I promise the only games you will be playing are those of the drinking and maybe even stripping variety.”

“Mandi Jenkins, you have met my parents there is no freaking way they would let me go to a party and besides I love family games night.” Tristan explained to her. “You enjoy them too god knows you’ve been to enough of them.”

“I’m not saying I’m not a fan of games night or your parents you know I love them both but we deserved to behave like stupid teenagers every one in a while besides I have it on good word that Lucas Brown is in attendance.” Mandi replied while trying to persuade her best friend to misbehave with her.

“Why would I care about Lucas Brown?” Tristan asked trying to deflect clearly blushing at the mere mention of his secret high school boyfriend.

“Feel free to play all innocent with me Tristan but I know something is going on between the two of you,” She said to him as they walked over to their high school lockers. “I won’t say anything more on it if you promise to come to the party.”

“Fine,” Tristan relented as Mandi began to open her locker. “I’m sure missing one games night won’t be the end of the world.”

Mandi found herself mesmerized upon opening her locker door finding an ancient looking book inside which she instantly recognized as a grimoire.

“I’m sure everything will be perfect.” She replied while her eyes remained transfixed on the grimoire that somebody or something had placed inside her locker.

Tristan just stood there in the Riverborn woods drinking beer from a plastic cup while watching as his best friend Mandi danced against a girl and a boy in the woods while several others from their school were dancing or talking amongst themselves while drinking booze from plastic cups in typical high school fashion and amongst the crowd was Tristan’s first love Lucas.

“I’m rather surprised that Mr Perfect himself would actually attend a drunken high school party.” Lucas said as he walked over to Tristan.

“I’m far from perfect,” Tristan laughed as Lucas took his drink off him and took a sip from it.

“I quite believe you know how to be bad when you want to be.” Lucas flirted with him. “Do you want to go somewhere a bit more private so you can show me just how bad you can be?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Tristan replied with an excited smile before the two walked off deeper into the woods together away on a lover’s walk not realising that Mandi noticed their little disappearance act.

After a late night being anything but innocent in the woods with his high school boyfriend Tristan returned to his family home only to notice upon walking through the front door that all the lights were off and instantly started switching them all on.

“Mum, Dad,” He shouted while switching on the light in the living room to see it empty before going back into the hallway and switching the light on in the dining room to find that room was also empty. “I’m sorry I’m home so late I just kind of lost track of time.

Tristan’s entire life changed within those steps from the dining room as he walked into the kitchen only to discover his mother and father’s completely lifeless bodies lying on the ground in a puddle of their own blood much to his own horror and disbelief.

“Mum, Dad,” He screamed in shock before rushing over to them both covering himself in their blood in the process as he pulled his mother into his shaking arms while he began sobbing over the grief of losing his parents. “Mum, wake up, mum please wake up.”

Tristan continued to hold his mother’s lifeless body as he cried while looking over at his father’s lifeless body completely broken by his loss as a male vampire with his vampire face on full display walked into the kitchen eager for his next feed.

“Don’t worry kid you’ll soon be joining them.” The vampire said with a sinister smirk as Tristan gently let go of his mother’s body and rose to his feet.

“You killed my parents,” Tristan said in a broken voice while still covered in his parents’ blood. “What kind of monster are you?”

“I’m a freaking vampire.” The vampire admitted with a cruel laugh before plunging towards a grieving Tristan who was more than ready for the vampire as he kicked him to the ground and made a run towards his front door before continuing to run into his garden until he found himself stopped in his tracks by Drusilla who stood on the pavement waiting for him.

“Don’t worry my darling little boy,” She said to a clearly in shock Tristan before forcing him into a hug. “I’ve got you now.”

Tristan quickly brushed off Drusilla’s hug while just standing there in shock drenched in his parents blood as Drusilla changed to her vampire face just in time for the male vampire to come running of the house as Drusilla pulled a wooden stake out of her chest and launched towards male vampire launching the stake into his chest and turning the male vampire into dust in the process.

“I’m going to take care of you now.” Drusilla promised Tristan as she turned back around to face him.

“Why is your face exactly like his was?” Tristan asked her finally breaking his silence. “What happened to him?”

“Because I’m a vampire my darling sweet boy,” Drusilla admitted to him as she turned her face back to normal. “Don’t you want to know what you really are?”

“My parents are dead.” Tristan cried as he began to realize his own devastating reality.

“Are they?” Drusilla asked with a slight smirk before returning to look sorry for Tristan as if she didn’t have a part to play in his parents’ death. “I’m so sorry I arrived to late to save them too but I’m glad I save you my sweet boy.”

“Why did you bother saving me?” He wondered while struggling to deal with his feelings.

“Because you my darling boy are about to become something particularly amazing.” Drusilla revealed as she walked towards him. “You have so much power you don’t even know about, yet which isn’t surprising considering who your biological parents are.”

“I wasn’t even strong enough to kill that bastard myself.” Tristan responded as Drusilla hugged him once again too broken to notice Drusilla’s mention of his biological parents. “I couldn’t even get revenge for my parents.”

“Don’t worry my pretty little boy I promise we will get revenge together on everyone who ever dared wrong you.” Drusilla told him while continuing to hold him in her arms.

Tristan got himself cleaned up getting rid of the clothes his blood-stained clothes in the process before meeting Lucas back at the woods where they had left each other earlier that night.

“Are you all ready for round two so soon?” Lucas asked him with an excited smile on his face. “I knew you could be really good at being bad.”

“This is going to sound crazy, but I have no choice but to leave Riverborn tonight I can’t tell you why just yet as it’s beyond crazy, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” Tristan said to him frantically. “I know we’ve not been going long, and this is all meant to be on down low but I kind of want you to come with me.”

“You want me to run away with you?” Lucas laughed for a moment before realizing Tristan was serious. “Tristan we’ve only been fooling around I told you I didn’t want things to get too complicated right now the last thing I want is to run away with you.”

“I thought it would be a long shot,” Tristan replied. “It’s okay I understand.”

“You should really speak to your parents before running away I’m sure whatever is going can be fixed somehow.” Lucas advised him. “Speak to your parents.”

“I can’t,” Tristan said with a hesitant sigh before going on to reveal. “They’re dead.”

Tristan was hurt but understood why Lucas would say no to such a crazy situation and so he said goodbye to his first love but before he could leave Riverborn behind for good he had one more person to see his best friend.

“Where did you disappear to tonight?” Mandi asked him upon opening her bedroom window to Tristan after he knocked on it.

“I came home to find my parents dead,” Tristan admitted as he struggled to fight back his tears. “I know this sounds crazy, but a vampire killed them.”

“Oh my god,” replied a horrified Mandi. “That can’t be true what would vampires want with your parents other than their blood obviously.”

“Wait, you actually believe me?” Tristan said in shock by Mandi’s immediate belief over what he had just told her.

“There’s a lot of crazy shit out there Tristan,” Mandi admitted to him as she reached out and held his hands. “I’m so sorry about your parents.”

After some explaining on both sides Tristan over what happened to his parents and Mandi over her growing knowledge of the supernatural and many tears shared by both they made their way to the local cemetery as they met up with Tristan’s supposed savior Drusilla.

“I foresaw you bringing your friend with you.” Drusilla said upon meeting Tristan and Mandi.

“So, you’re the vampire who saved him from the other vampire.” Mandi replied to her. “Not suspicious of you whatsoever.”

“Yes, and you’re the little witch in training,” Drusilla admitted to her. “Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll become more powerful in time in fact I can pretty much guarantee it.”

Mandi was never going to let her best friend Tristan ditch town with some vampire all by herself but after a few years she was going to wish she stayed in Riverborn because a friendship she thought would last forever was soured and twisted until her and Tristan became bitter enemies all by Drusilla and her prodigy son Dante’s doing.

“I don’t understand why I must do this I mean I’m pretty strong without this.” A now medium length raven haired Tristan said in confusion to Drusilla as the two of them walked into a large decaying and burned down library where a fully black haired Mandi sat in the middle of a pentagram chanting away to herself while black veins showed all over her body just like Dark Willow in season six of Buffy.

“Your strong enough to take a slayer or two down my darling boy but to be even stronger than them all you must become one of them.” Drusilla explained to him.

“Last time I checked that wasn’t possible all the slayers were called I wasn’t.” Tristan replied confused once again by Drusilla’s words.

“Not all slayers have been called and not all have to be called to become a slayer.” Drusilla revealed to him while Mandi continued to chant her spell with her eyes closed. “It’s time for you to become strong enough to get revenge on your parents.”

“Buffy Summers and Angel are not my parents there are nothing more than the creation of their own destruction,” Tristan snapped at his adoptive vampire mother. “I’m going to kill them!”

“That’s my twisted Tristan,” Drusilla laughed sinisterly. “Now do you want to know how I’m going to turn you into a slayer?”

“Well go on then.” Tristan replied eager to know the answer.

“I’m going to take you back to the very beginning.” Mandi revealed as she opened her jet back eyes.


	6. Buffy's Boy (Volume One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years without their son Buffy and Angel reunite in their quest to turn a twisted Tristan's life around but their miracle child is proving to be more of a damnation than a miracle.

**Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Buffy just sat there on the couch in her San Francisco apartment in complete disbelief by what Willow had just admitted to her.

Losing Tristan wasn’t the hardest day of Buffy’s life everyday after it was as she was forced to endure for the last three years being a mother without her child while lying to the world about her son’s fate the only thing getting through it all was hoping he was safe but now she had just been told that not only did her son grow up in the past but he had become a crazed killer.

“I know this is an awful lot to try and work your mind around, but I couldn’t search for him without you Buffy.” Willow admitted as she sat next to Buffy.

“So, this entire time he’s been growing up in our timeline.” Buffy replied still in shock by the news of her son. “I can’t even imagine what could’ve happened to him to make him so bloody twisted to go out and hunt slayers he was supposed to be safe and now he’s going around killing people.”

“We should try our hardest not to think about that right now Buffy I’ve got a coven helping me with a locating spell and Faith is going to meet Angel to not only tell him his son isn’t dead but he helped take his evil operation down.” Willow said to her friend trying to prepare her for what was coming next. “We will find him and then I know you and Angel will get through to him somehow.”

“Oh my god Angel,” Buffy answered in horror. “I told him his child was dead I never thought we’d see Tristan again when I did and then I got you and Faith to lie for me he is going to hate me for this.”

Buffy wasn’t taking the news of her recently returned son very well but she definitely took it better than Angel did who had spent the last three years believing his son was dead until Faith had came to the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles where he once again resided to tell him not only did they lie about their son’s death but that Tristan was his son.

“Angel just slow down for a second and let me explain.” Faith pleaded with him as she followed him outside of the Hyperion Hotel, Angel clearly both in shock and furious by her, Buffy and Willow’s lies about his own child.

“There’s nothing I want to say to you right now Faith you of all people should never have kept this from me.” He snapped at her as they both stood still outside of the hotel.

“I know I’ve messed up big time here, but Buffy trusted me and after all I’ve done to her in the past, I couldn’t betray her trust again.” Faith admitted to him.

“So instead you chose to betray me,” Angel replied clearly heartbroken by her betrayal. “After everything we’ve been through together after what I wend through with Connor you kept this from me.”

“You can’t begin to imagine how sorry I am Angel.” Faith pleaded with him.

“I’m going to find my son and I don’t want you anywhere near me while I do.” Angel demanded from her coldly making it clear anything between them was now well and truly over before it had even started.

Tristan awakened from his sleep after his very violent and recent ordeal to find himself in a hospital bed in a clearly run down, decaying and abandoned hospital in an unknown location as he quickly rose to his feet and began walking out of the room only to be shocked when Drusilla stopped him in his tracks by walking through the door.

“Drusilla,” He said in shock. “What the hell is going on?”

“Mummy has missed you too my darling boy.” Drusilla replied to him with a sincere smile.

Tristan and his adoptive mother/mother in law vampire Drusilla wasted no time in catching each other up on recent events surrounding their mission to take Buffy and Angel down as Drusilla revealed to Tristan how she nursed him back to health after his little showdown with Rupert Giles and Tristan comforted Drusilla after informing her about the death of their beloved Dante.

“I never saw Dante’s death in my premonitions,” She said to him as the two of them walked down a hallway within the abandoned hospital.

“I guess you can’t see everything after all mother,” Tristan replied clearly still hurting from the loss of his vampire lover Dante. “We tried so hard to do you proud we really did but after all the sacrifices I wasn’t even strong enough to beat Faith never mind Buffy and trying cost me my beloved Dante.”

“I hate to say this to you my darling boy but maybe leaving you two alone wasn’t my smartest of moves.” Drusilla admitted. “I learned the hard way that love tends to soften us far too much.”

“I’m not down and out yet,” Tristan responded defiantly. “I won’t stop until I get revenge on every single last one of them.”

“No, you’re not strong enough,” Drusilla snapped clearly becoming unbalanced as she stopped walking and began pulling at her hair. “It’s what they do they take what is ours and they trample all over it.”

“It’s okay mother everything will be okay,” Tristan told his adoptive mother as he placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. “We’ve been thinking about this wrongly I don’t need to be stronger than them to beat them I just need to be smarter.”

After a day spent digging for more information on Tristan ,Willow had found the location of Tristan’s family home and so her and Buffy decided to travel to Riverborn the very next day only to be left shocked when they both walked up to the outside of the Black family home which looked like it was the perfect family home before it was boarded up and abandoned.

“I can’t help but think Tristan would’ve assumed we’d eventually find this place and so mastered this place to be some kind of trap for anyone that came looking for him.” Willow said to Buffy admitting her fears.

“I’m hoping he knew we’d wind up here eventually and I’m hoping he’s in there whether it is a trap or not.” Buffy admitted before she saw Angel walk up the street ignoring both her and Willow as he passed by them and began walking towards the home clearly here for the same reason as her knowing he was far from happy with her for keeping this from him.

“I guess this means that Angel made it here no bother.” Willow replied to Buffy awkwardly as Angel walked in through the front door of the Black family home “Let’s hope he talks to us once he’s calmed down.”

“You stay here Willow and don’t feel reluctant to kill anything suspicious out here unless it’s Tristan.” Buffy told her redheaded friend before rushing into the house after Angel.

Buffy and Angel walked into the living room of the Black family home instantly finding themselves to the photographs of their son with his adoptive parents on top of the fireplace ranging from Tristan being a baby to a teenage looking happy with his parents instantly making them both feel saddened to see their son’s life without them.

“I guess this really was his home after all.” Buffy said to Angel who rolled his eyes at her making her know he blamed her for all of this.

“Well I guess somebody’s a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.” Tristan sarcastically replied as he walked into the living room holding a crossbow in his hands much to Buffy and Angel’s surprise.

“Tristan.” Angel ushered.

“The one and only,” Tristan responded with a smile. “I’m taking it by the confusing looks on your faces and that fact that the both of you are here means you idiots finally worked out who I am.”

“Wait, you know we’re your parents?” Buffy asked in disbelief.

“Biologically speaking only and yes I have known for quite a long time now.” Tristan revealed as he continued to point the crossbow at his biological parents.

“I had no idea what happened to your or where you were.” Angel tried to explain to his son. “All this time I thought you were dead.”

“I honestly don’t give a damn why you both abandoned me I’m not here for answers I’m here for revenge.” Tristan revealed to them both.

“We were only ever trying to protect you Tristan I was only ever trying to protect you.” Buffy pleaded with him. “Neither of us ever wanted this kind of life for you.”

“Tristan, I know you must despise us for everything you’ve been through but all we want to do is help you.” Angel said before Tristan shot two arrows from his crossbow one after the other each in the direction of his mother and father to which they quickly caught before it could do any damage forcing Tristan to run.

Buffy walked down the stairs in the basement the door closing behind her as her and Angel decided to split up in their search for Tristan only for Buffy to be shocked to find Tristan straight away stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs eagerly as if he hoped it would be her that would find him first.

“I figured you too would split up and it’d allow me some one on one time with you.” Tristan told her as he pulled a blade from out of his jacket.

“Tristan it doesn’t have to be like this you’re my son I love you and I only want to help you.” Buffy replied as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“You and your annoying friends are so beyond patronizing it’s annoying just because I chose the road more colored doesn’t mean I don’t love it.” Tristan snapped. “I have killed so many people and I don’t regret a single kill and I have wiped out so many slayers which have been some of my favorite kills.”

“There is good inside of you I know it because I seen those pictures you were good once.” Buffy tried to persuade him.

“Perhaps once upon a time but that version of me died a long time ago.” Tristan admitted as Angel walked through the door and began walking down the stairs. “I guess our alone time’s already up.”

“Tristan I know what it’s like to believe your evil because you’ve committed evil acts and I know right now you must feel like there’s no going back but you’re my son and there’s nothing we won’t do to help you find your way back to who you once were.” Angel promised him as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Love is severely overrated Angelus I loved my parents and they were taken from me.” Tristan told him before his anger towards his father began to show. “I loved Dante and you and that blue bitch took him from me.”

Before Angel or Buffy had a chance of responding to Tristan their troubled son pulled out a device with a button on it as the two parents quickly put two and two together to what that button was connected to some kind of self-made bomb which they guessed was somewhere within the house.

“Tristan please don’t do anything you will regret.” Buffy begged him.

“Don’t worry Buffy I don’t intend on doing anything I will regret.” He replied before pressing down on the button without a second thought.

Suddenly Willow found herself thrown to the ground as the house in front of her exploded into flames much to her own surprise and horror before she quickly rose to her feet fearing the recent explosion would lead to terrifying results for her loved ones.

“Buffy!” She screamed before wasting no time in chanting a spell to eliminate all flames caused by the explosion.

Willow wasted no time in running into the burned down building frantically searching through the rubble and remains of Tristan’s former family home hoping that nobody had come to harm before hearing someone’s groans rushing to the sound and removing the pile of rubble it was coming from to reveal an injured Angel.

“Angel what happened?” She asked him as she helped the vampire to his feet.

“Tristan,” He said in a pure state of panic. “Where’s Tristan.”

The two of them noticed rubble from afar being moved before Buffy was the next injured party to raise to her feet with a dreaded look on her face.

“Tristan.” Buffy screamed before Willow and Angel joined her to shout. “Tristan.”


	7. Buffy's Boy (Volume 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Angel get to know more about their twisted son Tristan following their near death experiences at his hands as they meet his former high school friends one of which instantly finds a connection with Willow while Tristan goes out of his way to leave Riverborn in his past.

**Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Tristan Summers’ once again managed to escape death proving to be quite like his biological mother Buffy Summers in that sense but this time it wasn’t Drusilla who came to his rescue but instead two old faces from his past, his former best friend turned bewitching enemy Mandi Jenkins and his first love Lucas Brown.

Over the years in which he had become strained from them both they had lived quite an interesting life apart from each other before coming to meet each other.

Mandi returned to her hometown of Riverborn after overcoming her magic addiction fueled by Drusilla and Dante desperate to start afresh and make amends for the things she made happen under Drusilla, Dante and even Tristan’s influence while Lucas went from high school heart throb to full time member of a top secret organisation that Riley Finn had started which worked where trained soldiers worked with slayers, witches and werewolves to help protect the innocent.

Mandi and Lucas’ paths intertwined once again when Lucas was hired to track down the former evil witch only to learn she had reformed and from there the two rekindled their friendship before finding love with each other which luckily for them Tristan had no clue about.

Mandi and Lucas started off as friends of Tristan before becoming strangers after Tristan to becoming friends without Tristan then lovers and now they were the ones who saved him from the rubble and Tristan’s latest kidnappers.

“Where the hell am I?” An injured Tristan asked himself as he awoke to find himself chained to Mandi’s bed in her bedroom only to look up to see Mandi and Lucas stood over the bed staring at them. “Oh god kill me now.”

Tristan remained in chains bounded to Mandi’s bed completely silent as Mandi and Lucas watched over him for several minutes as he got his head around the seriously distasteful nostalgia happening before his eyes straight after his showdown with his parents Buffy and Angel.

“So, are you going to tell me why I’m chained to your bed?” Tristan asked Mandi.

“I can’t keep letting you just continue to hurt people.” Mandi told him. “It’s about time somebody deals with you.”

“Well you quickly turned coat from the evil witch whose kill count was almost as high as my own.” Tristan cruelly mocked her. “It’s a little too late for you to play heroine now.”

“Drusilla manipulated me she got me hooked on magic and then took advantage of that addiction just like she manipulated you.” Mandi tried to explain to him. “She got you hooked on some delirious idea of addiction and she’s been playing you ever since.

“It’s hardly Drusilla’s fault that you couldn’t hack it with the big guys.” Tristan scoffed at his former friend while noticing Lucas’ silence. “And she never manipulated me.”

“Tristan, we had a life before that she devil came a long it wasn’t much but it was ours and she took it away from us while she manipulated us into monsters.” Mandi snapped at Tristan. “I didn’t understand how deeply twisted the magic she got me into was until it was too late.”

“Oh god not another bloody sob story I’ve had my fill of those lately can’t someone just deal with their lives without constantly whining.” Tristan replied as he rolled his eyes at the brown-haired witch. “Redemption is for the weak is all I’ve learned from those talks.”

“Whether you want to admit it or not I know there’s some humanity left inside of you Tristan.” She responded. “And redemption is a path only the strongest people can walk.”

“Tristan Black died a very long time ago in fact he never truly existed this is the real me and the real me is going to kill you both the minute he gets out of these chains.” Tristan warned both Mandi and Lucas.

“I really hope you’re wrong but if you’re not then I’ll have to kill you.” Mandi replied coldly shocking Lucas in the process.

Buffy sat on the edge of her bed in her room at Riverborn’s only motel nursing her wounds from the recent explosion at her son’s former family home trying to come to terms with the level of hatred her own son Tristan had for her and his father while continuing to hope that hate hadn’t completely consumed her son fearing she would soon again lose him but this time to the darkness.

“I searched through the rubble high and low and there’s no sign of his body which means somehow he escaped and once again he avoided death.” Willow said as she walked through the door. “Guess he really is your son after all because death keeps coming for him and yet he’s still standing.”

“He was willing to kill himself as long as it meant killing me and Angel.” Buffy said while still trying to work her head around it all. “He knows we’re his parents and he still wanted us dead.”

“I know Buffy,” She replied as she sat down next to Buffy on the bed and hugged into her friend. “We will get through to him eventually you’re the one who taught me never to give up on the people you love.”

“What if I can’t save him what if he can’t be saved?” Buffy asked as tears began forming in her eyes as she hugged Willow tighter. “I’ve sacrificed so much time and time again to save the world so much so that I completely lost myself for a while by being the slayer and now the latest threat is my own child. Willow if he needs stopped, I can’t be the one to stop him I can’t be the one to kill my son.”

“We will find another way Buffy I promise it won’t come to that.” Willow said trying to reassure her friend while not completely believing her own words as Angel was next to walk through the door.

“I took a walk to clear my thoughts after everything and I happened upon Riverborn High School.” Angel revealed to them both as he walked over to stand in front of them. “Long story short I broke into the school searched the library for yearbooks and found our son.”

“You did.” Buffy replied as she dried her tears and attempted to pull herself together. “I’d love to see that yearbook.”

“I’ve got copies in my car one for you and one for me.” Angel said making Buffy smile at his thoughtfulness. “The point is he was pictured several times with this brown-haired girl who I found out was called Amanda Jenkins.”

“That’s good,” Willow admitted as she stood up from the bed. “If he’s still in Riverborn maybe he may have contacted her for old time’s sake.”

“Yes, and if he did then that proves there’s still some good in there.” Buffy said with excitement in her voice as she stood up. “If he still cares about this girl then there’s still something in him that can be saved.”

“Or he could try and murder her as a defiant act towards his past but either way she’s a good shot at finding him.” Angel revealed. “One way or another Buffy we are going to find our son and we’ll get him back.”

Tristan was now sitting up on Mandi’s bed which he was still shackled and bound to as he was left alone in Mandi’s bedroom with only Lucas watching over him which is when he decided was the best time to make an escape plotting to use their history together against Lucas.

“Judging by the fact you’re not entirely spooked by all this tells me a lot has changed since high school.” Tristan said to him.

“Well once you and Mandi vanished everyone assumed you killed your parents and that Mandi was either dead too or part of the crime but I knew the guy I went to school with would never kill his parents so I began amateurishly looking into their death which set me down a path with several turns until I wound up working for a top secret initiative that deals with this kind of stuff on the daily.” Lucas revealed surprising Tristan by how far he had come.

“Do you remember the last time we were together?” Tristan asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course, I do it’s hardly a night I could forget even before you skipped town.” Lucas admitted. “I regret all the time how I handled everything back then you don’t know how many times I wish I could go back to that night and convince you to stay or helped you in some way.”

“Trust me when I say everything happened for a reason Lucas.” Tristan told him with a forced smile. “No matter what’s went down you will always be the first man I ever loved.”

“You were the only man I ever loved.” Lucas told him before going on to say. “I don’t know all the things that happened to you after leaving Riverborn, but I want to help you get back to that boy I loved all those years ago.”

“You could start by passing me over that glass of water.” Tristan replied while looking over to the bed side unit where the glass of water stood noticing the uncertainty on Lucas’ face. “If you’re going to save my soul you should probably start by saving my dehydration I promise not to bite.”

Mandi returned to her bedroom only to be left horrified to find Tristan strangling her boyfriend Lucas with the very chains she put on Tristan, Tristan’s hands firmly around his neck ready to snap the life out of him if Mandi made one move wrong.

“Humans are so beyond fragile it’s rather revolting,” Tristan said to her while applying more pressure onto Lucas’ neck causing him to groan in pain. “All it takes is one crack and the life just go right out them.”

“Leave him alone!” Mandi shouted at him.

“Don’t worry I will let him go the minute you release me from these chains and let me get the hell out of this backwards town.” Tristan blackmailed her knowing she wouldn’t let Lucas die.

“How do I even know you won’t just kill him and then me the minute I set you free?” She asked him clearly in fear for both Lucas’ life and her own.

“You have me there Mandi Jenkins, but it’s not really like you have a choice in any of this,” Tristan said with a sinister laugh. “You either set me free and risk it or Lucas’ death will literally be on your hands.”

Buffy, Angel and Willow found themselves walking down the streets of the quiet small town of Riverborn late within that night looking for Amanda Jenkins’ home hoping to get some more information on a certain Tristan not knowing they were just minutes late from watching Tristan’s escape from that very same home.

“I’ve got to admit this little town reminds me of Sunnydale a little bit.” Willow admitted to them both. “God I really miss Sunnydale sometimes it sucks that we can never go back.”

“It’s weird to think that Tristan grew up here almost mirroring our lives back in Sunnydale although I learned about vampires long before going to Sunnydale and my best friend was a red head and Xander Harris.” Buffy replied clearly reminiscing about the old days with Willow and Xander.

“I looked into Amanda preferred named Mandi Jenkins’ files and nothing particularly that interesting at least not in any database but then I stumbled across Lucas Wyatt who also went to Riverborn High School and just so happens to work with Riley Finn’s company so the chances on at least one of the two friends knowing something are pretty decent.” Willow revealed to Buffy and Angel as they found themselves stopping outside of Mandi’s home. “Oh, one more little thing I recovered from some high school gossip but this Lucas guy may or may not be your son’s ex-boyfriend and judging by Lucas’ records of investigative work on Tristan he may or may not still harbor feelings for him.”

“I can’t believe we’re about to interrogate our son’s boyfriend,” Buffy said to Angel. “I mean I always thought we would but not like this.”

“I also have to suggest no killing this one guys.” Willow butted in.

“Illyria killed the last to be fair,” Angel replied, “Let’s just hope his other ex is less of an evil psychopath.”

Following her recent ordeal with Tristan and narrowly escaping it with both herself and her boyfriend’s lives still in tact Mandi Jenkins was far from ready to open her door to find Buffy, Angel and Willow stood on her doorstep in search for none other than the man she had just reluctantly let escape.

“You’re Willow Rosenberg I’ve heard so much about you amongst fellow wiccans you’re quite the inspiration.” Mandi admitted upon opening the door.

“I would hardly say I’m an inspiration.” Willow blushed, clearly flattered by Mandi’s compliment.

“I guess you guys are here because of Tristan.” Mandi replied while looking Buffy and Angel up and down. “I had a feeling somebody would show up at my door because of him sooner or later.”

Mandi invited Buffy, Angel and Willow into her home before showing them into her living room making herself seem eager to divulge all information about her former friend which wasn’t entirely true.

“I heard rumors about Tristan coming back to town, but I never quite believed it until I heard about the explosion the other night but I’m sorry to say I’ve not seen or head from him.” She lied to them.

“So, I’m guessing your other old high school friend Lucas kept you informed on Tristan’s actions after leaving Riverborn?” Willow asked her.

“Actually, I left Riverborn with him briefly before I realized, we were being played by Drusilla I believe you all know who she is.” Mandi admitted. “I eventually came to my senses and managed to escape the madness with my life, but I guess Tristan never did.”

“Drusilla’s had contact with Tristan?” Angel asked in pure horror by the revelation.

“Drusilla is the person who created the person Tristan is today she’s the one that convinced him you were all to blame for his parent’s death and she even manipulated me into making Tristan a slayer.” Mandi continued to reveal.

“You made Tristan a slayer how is that even possible?” Buffy asked her.

“I went back to the very beginning back in time to when the first slayer was created and made them do their magics on Tristan he was already pretty powerful before the slayer upgrade but Drusilla wanted to follow some stupid prophecy in her head step by step.” Mandi told all three of them getting some respect from Willow in the process for being a fellow slayer creator. “What Drusilla put us both through changed us forever.”

“Trust me I understand magic taking you to dark places you could never have believed possible.” Willow admitted to Mandi making her know she wasn’t the only one once controlled by the magic they possess.

“I can’t believe Drusilla has been behind all of this I’m going to kill her!” Angel promised furious by the woman who he had sired actions towards his son.

“Not if I kill her first.” Buffy butted in clearly just as furious as Angel.

“Do you know what this prophecy was that was stuck inside Drusilla’s mind?” Willow asked Mandi eager for more information.

“Drusilla believed that Tristan and I guess still believes that Tristan would be the one to kill,” Mandi said reluctantly before turning to look Buffy in the eyes. “You.”

Several days later Tristan returned to New York returning home while he plotted his next move against the world in general only to find himself breaking down in tears upon walking into the ruins of his demonic dive bar.

He continued to walk through the pub clearly devastated to see the state it had found itself in as he walked through to the back and up the stairs towards the apartment he and Dante once shared together before walking into their bedroom upon which he let out an agonizing and broken scream before beginning to smash the entire room up with his bare hands continuing to destroy everything in his sight while continuing to scream like a banshee until his hands were red raw and bleeding from the damage he had created as he fell to his knees and continued to cry until he heard footsteps from downstairs in the bar.

He quickly rose back to his feet and calmed himself down as much as possible still looking completely defeated by recent events as he made his way back to the stairs and down towards his bar once more only to be left shocked to find Mandi stood in his bar clearly waiting for him.

“You really did love Dante didn’t you?” She asked him while noticing his bloodied hands and how his eyes were red raw from crying.

“Don’t make me regret allowing you and Lucas to live.” Tristan replied to her.

“I went around things the long way I know your not Tristan Black anymore I was there when you changed your name to Summers, so I know why you did it.” Mandi said to him “I should’ve never have tried reasoning with you or trying to get through to you instead I should’ve just spoken your language.”

“And what language is that?” Tristan wondered.

“Revenge.” She revealed before going on to drop her major bombshell. “All these years you’ve been blaming the wrong people for your parents’ death it was Drusilla who ordered that vampire to kill your parents and now Dante’s gone any loyalty you had to her can go with it.”

“I don’t believe you!” Tristan said to her defiant to believe Drusilla was to blame although having suspected it deep down for years.

“You and I both know it’s true.” Mandi simply replied. “Now do you want to get revenge or not?”


	8. #TeamTwisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The psychic psychotic vampire Drusilla has evaded death for centuries surviving multiple plagues, angry villagers and slayers. Killing Kendra whilst plotting against Buffy with the help of her vampire sire Angelus and sired Spike escaping with her life while neither of them managed to and showing up in Los Angeles to sire her grand sire Darla before plotting against a resouled Angel again escaping with her life while Darla wasn't so lucky but now she faces a whole new threat a team led by her adoptive son turned slayer Tristan Summers.

**Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

**#Team Twisted**

Tristan Summers’ life was well and truly turned upside down following the death of his beloved vampire boyfriend Dante and the reveal that the vampire he loved like a mother Drusilla was behind the murder of his adoptive parents all as part of a plan to get him on her side and leave him feeling grateful for her saving his life.

He had spent his entire life seeking revenge for his doomed fate blaming his biological parents vampire slayer Buffy Summers and vampire with a soul Angel for abandoning him when he was a baby and although they still had a lot to answer for in his mind Drusilla had now found herself at the top of his list for revenge the problem however is he knew he wouldn’t be able to take down the psychotic psychic vampire without help and help was not something he was particularly keen on asking for.

**Team Leader: Tristan Summers**

****

Tristan had to form himself a team if he was going to take Drusilla and her army of vampires down once and for all the only problem was finding people, he was willing to work with and who was willing to work alongside Twisted Tristan.

A new plan had awakened for Tristan Summers and with that he needed a new hairstyle in typical twisted Tristan style.

**Teammate Recruitment Number one: Amanda “Mandi” Jenkins**

**Team Role: The Witch (The Idea behind Team Twisted)**

**History with Tristan: Former best-friend turned favorite enemy who now dates Tristan’s ex-boyfriend Lucas Brown.**

****

Mandi didn’t need no recruiting since the whole seeking revenge on Drusilla idea was hers in fact she was the one who had to convince Tristan which took some serious time and even more time was taken convincing him to work with a team to make sure their revenge was successful instead of going solo on a suicidal mission.

Knowing her former friend would be hard work she knew they needed strong characters on their team to keep Tristan from flipping sides and creating all kinds of chaos.

**Team Recruitment Number Two: Spike “William The Bloody”**

**Team Role: Undead Back Up**

**History with Tristan: Former lover of Tristan’s biological mother Buffy Summers and sired by Tristan’s former mother figure Drusilla who Spike also was in love with.**

****

Although Spike had never actually met Tristan Summers a part for a brief meet and greet when Tristan was just a baby but he had some history with the bewitching Mandi Jenkins and was more than willing to stick it to Drusilla even if it meant working alongside Buffy and Angel’s twisted son Tristan.

Spike knew Drusilla was difficult work and a formidable foe, but he also knew Buffy would literally kill him if he didn’t join Tristan’s twisted team if not to kill the woman who twisted her son than to at least protect Tristan from being killed by Drusilla.

**Team Recruitment Number Three: Faith Lehane (Finale Recruitment)**

**Team Role: The Redeemed Slayer**

**History with Tristan: Briefly aligned herself with Tristan only to double cross him leading to the death of Tristan’s beloved vampire boyfriend Dante. Not to mention an even briefer romantic history with Tristan’s biological father Angel.**

****

Faith’s recruitment to team twisted was well and truly a hard sell for Mandi considering Tristan blamed her just as much as Angel and actual killer Illyria for the death of Dante but considering she already bet Tristan he knew she would be crucial in helping him beat Drusilla and besides it was either her or Buffy Summers and it was never going to be Buffy.

#TeamTwisted #Death2Drusilla #Volume1 #ComingSoon


	9. #TeamTwisted #Death2Drusilla #Volume1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of a two part "Death 2 Drusilla" story arc with the second part serving as the "Twisted Tristan" finale.
> 
> Following the news that Drusilla was the one behind his adoptive parents' death Tristan is determined to get revenge on the vampire he once loved like a mother with the help of his childhood friend Mandi Jenkins, redeemed slayer Faith Lehane and Drusilla's ex Spike but only one person could see what was about to go down.

**Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

**#1928**

**Location: The Soon to Be Abandoned Hospital Asylum, Outskirts of New York**

Spike found himself running through the deep woods frantically before happening to find Drusilla stood dancing in the middle of a large field completely burned by fire.

“Dru darling whatever are you doing out here?” He asked her while walking up towards her and she continued to dance.

“So many terrible acts so many dreadful little secrets oh it thrills me Spike.” Drusilla responded as she grabbed a hold of her vampire lover and persuaded him into a slow dance with her. “This is the perfect location to one day raise a family.”

“Raise a family,” Spike laughed while continuing to dance with the love of his life on a burned field. “I knew you’d be out somewhere dancing, but Darla feared you had been caught and killed.”

“No, I won’t suffer a single death, but I will see many before my own eyes,” Drusilla revealed to him. “I can see them all happening right now some good and some not so good.”

“Your mind is a truly beautiful place.” Spike said lovingly with pure adoration as he brushed his hand through Drusilla’s hair. “So, what kind of family will be raised here?”

“Now Spike darling,” Drusilla laughed giddily. “I can’t reveal to you all the secrets that takes away the fun.”

**#1977**

**Location: New York**

Spike and Drusilla traveled to New York with beautifully brutal plans in their minds, Spike’s plans were to kill his second slayer Nikki Wood whereas Drusilla felt New York calling her for a very different reason she was preparing herself to become a mummy to her first child: Dante.

Drusilla stood across from a brothel eagerly hearing screams and shout coming from the building which just served to excite her more and more before a blood-soaked Dante appeared from out of the building looking shell shocked by the heinous murders he had just committed.

“I can feel your pain my darling boy,” Drusilla said as she walked over to the murderous man. “You feel so much, and I know how much that hurts Dante.”

“How do you know my name?” A confused Dante asked the vampire.

“You like chopping up women of the night,” Drusilla giggled before licking blood off his cheek. “The art of it all is simply stunning and yet you are stunted by time forced to live and die within an era that will soon forget you.”

“Who the hell are you?” Dante wondered.

“I’m going to be your mummy.” Drusilla revealed as she turned on her vampire facing making Dante instantly horrified. “Don’t worry baby it won’t hurt too much and then you’ll have an eternity to commit all kinds of crimes.”

**#2000**

**Location: Los Angeles**

“One by one they all fell down the fanged four is no more.” Drusilla said sadly while sitting on her knees on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. “I really did love that bloody man, but I lost him to her like she took Angelus and now grandmother mummy doesn’t want me.”

“If you ask me you spent far too much time wasted on Angelus and Spike, I say you waste no more mother.” Dante said as he walked into the abandoned warehouse instantly making Drusilla rise to her feet and smile at his presence.

“You’ve been a bad boy leaving mummy time and time again for whatever next takes your fancy.” Drusilla taunted him. “The mummy, the merfolk, the banshee and then that goat worshiping demon.”

“Yeah well I must admit the goat worshiping demon was into some freaky stuff and was one wild ride, but nobody does death and debauchery quite like my mother.” Dante replied, complimenting his mother. “How about we both put the past behind us and start looking forward to the future?”

“That’s my beautiful boy finally willing to accept his future,” Drusilla laughed while walking towards her son. “Although I must admit I did enjoy the merfolk they were a rather ravenous kind.”

**#2016**

**Location: Abandoned Hospital Asylum, Outskirts of New York**

Following a recent Riverborn ordeal Drusilla had taken both Tristan and Mandi to what she considered to be her family home, the property that was once a hospital for the insane in which brutal acts were done to their patients with several deaths caused by these acts and many lies and skeletons laying within the foundation of the land.

A perfect home for someone like Drusilla.

“So, you basically want us to be the strength and the spells for your little operation and in return we get your loyalty, knowledge and access to the things we need?” Mandi asked Drusilla as herself, Drusilla and Tristan walked down a decaying hallway within the hospital. “It still all seems a little bit sketchy to me.

“Well of course it would at first I mean this is all madness,” Dante admitted as he appeared into the hallway from a nearby door. “It’s all madness all the time and then you realize you’re just as crazy as the rest of us.”

“Speak for yourself.” Mandi snapped at the male vampire.

“I’m only here for revenge and once I get my revenge, I’ll be gone so don’t bother getting too attached to the idea of us sticking around.” Tristan told Drusilla, completely ignoring Dante’s arrival causing Dante to smirk.

“I know my darling boy,” Drusilla replied before lovingly putting her hand on his face. “You’re not quite ready for anything other than revenge right now but in time you will see a family in front of your very eyes.”

“Don’t bet on it.” Tristan replied causing Dante to smile once again.

**#3WeeksBefore #Death2Drusilla**

**Location: A Cemetery Within San Francisco**

Buffy and Spike’s on/off relationship had been going on for too many years they split up the reckoning (season 12) before reuniting only to split again leading to Buffy having a one-night stand with Angel leading to the birth of Tristan.

Since then they had mainly just been hooking up every now and then following Buffy’s ordeal with losing her son she became more and more distant and their relationship soon became to mirror how they used to be after Buffy clawed her way out of her own grave (Season 6) and it was Spike who decided to put an end to things for good for their own sakes.

Which meant the night in question Spike was patrolling solo within a local Cemetery in San Francisco having agreed to alternate between patrols with Buffy, so they didn’t have to see each other over the transitional period of their latest break up.

The night in question was particularly quite for Spike as he walked through the cemetery until he heard footsteps from a distance behind him.

“If your trying to sneak up on someone with vampire hearing then you’re a bloody fool.” Spike shouted as he turned around looking for a face within the shadows. “And if you’re a vampire trying to sneak up on a fire then you deserve the death I’m about to make happen.”

“And what if you’re just a witch looking for a friend in this lonely and miserable world.” Mandi said with sarcasm as she appeared from the shadows as she walked towards Spike.

“Well if it isn’t the witch, I saved from my ex Drusilla.” Spike said with a smile on his face as he rushed over and hugged Mandi. “It’s nice to see you little witch.”

“Good to see you too Spike,” Mandi replied. “I need a favour.”

“Wasn’t the last favour good enough for you?” Spike asked with sarcasm as they broke off their hug. “Who do you need saving from this time?”

“Actually, it’s more about revenge then a rescue mission this time around it’s more a favour for me and your girlfriend’s kid.” Mandi revealed to him.

“Ex-girlfriend.” Spike corrected her with a sense of sadness on his face. “And the last time I checked the only person that psychotic kid wanted revenge on was his parents I mean I’d consider Angel but Buffy’s a no go.”

“Well actually we’re getting our revenge on your other ex you know the one who raised Tristan to be the psycho killer we all know today.” Mandi admitted.

“Tristan’s going up against Dru?” Spike asked rhetorically, surprised by the turn of events. “Dru’s got a thing for always escaping death mind you so do Tristan which he probably gets off Drusilla and Buffy. This could get bloody messy I mean either Dru escapes once again and claims her second slayer or Tristan winds up dead in which Buffy will blame me and I’ll be following him.”

“Does that mean I can count you in?” Mandi wondered hoping she could count on her old friend once again.

“I suppose so,” Spike sighs. “Buffy will kill me if Tristan ends up dead and it’s not like he’s going to accept her or Angel’s help not to mention I’ve grown to tolerate you little witch and don’t want to see you dead anytime soon.”

“I knew I could count on you!” Mandi replied knowing he was about the only one she could rely on for the mission in hand.

**#2WeeksBefore #Death2Drusilla**

**Location: Dante and Tristan’s Demonic Dive Bar, New York**

“Of all the bars in all of the world you just keep coming, back don’t you?” Tristan asked Faith as she walked into his half destroy demonic dive bar while he stood behind the bar counter.

“Well clearly you’re in need of the business.” Faith stated while looking around at the damage the place had come under due to her and Tristan’s actions. “So, here’s the thing I’m not too sure on this Mandi chick and I’m sure as hell not sure on you but Spike seems to think it’s worth the risk although to be fair he also fault Drusilla was a good choice for like a century or more.”

“You’d be wise not to trust anyone after all last time I trusted some chick she helped get my lover killed.” Tristan snapped at her.

“Here in my defense you never actually trusted me which turned out to be a wise move on your part considering everything that went down.” Faith replied.

“Everything that went down?” Tristan shouted. “That blue bitch killed my Dante and for that I’ll never forgive you, her or Angel and I promise you when this is all over, I’ll get my revenge.”

“Yeah I get that but what I’m not sold on is why you’d want Drusilla dead it seems to me like a trap and not a very good one at that.” Faith explained to him. “Clearly Spike and Mandi are stupid enough to believe this, but Mandi just wants to believe there’s something redeemable in you and Spike is playing step daddy to try and get back in Buffy’s bed. I on the other hand I’m not particularly interested in either especially the getting down and dirty with B.”

“It wasn’t my idea to send you an invitation anyway.” Tristan scoffed. “Mandi seems to think you’d be a good fit, but I beg to differ so go on your way before I decide to take that revenge right now.”

“Why do you want revenge on her anyway?” Faith asked him curious to what his answer might be.

“That’s none of your business.” He snapped once more.

“Yeah it is because if I’m going to do this suicidal mostly out of my toleration to Spike and my need to make amends with Angel then I at least want to know why Dru has all of a sudden hit the top of your little revenge list.” Faith made herself clear.

“She killed my parents.” Tristan reluctantly revealed.

**#Death2Drusilla**

**Location: The Woods, Outskirts of New York**

Spike, Faith, Tristan and Mandi had been walking deep into the woods within an undisclosed location somewhere between the recently shut down Slayer Rehabilitation Center and New York City as they followed Tristan’s steps on wards to an abandoned insane asylum hospital within a long forgotten location deep within the woods the abandoned hospital probably having several bloody secrets of its own long before Drusilla made it her home.

“So, what’s the likelihood we’ve not just followed you into the middle of nowhere just for you to slaughter us all?” Faith asked Tristan as the four of them stopped walking.

“Seriously you’re the one accusing me of double crossing if it wasn’t for you being a backstabbing little bitch I wouldn’t even be here right now.” Tristan snapped at the redeemed slayer.

“Hold up now don’t be blaming Faith because she bet you in a fight trust me it happens so you may as well get the hell over it.” Spike told Tristan sticking up for his friend in the process.

“Listen Pirate Peroxide if you think you can take me then I’d love to see you try.” Tristan replied eagerly walking towards him. “I’m more than down for dusting your ass right here right now.”

“I’d love to see you try!” Spike snapped back at the unhinged male slayer, ready to fight him.

“Two to one Tristan if you want to try something try it.” Faith warned him.

“Enough with the fighting!” Mandi shouted, finally popping up before putting them all in their place. “Tristan you want Drusilla dead they’re here to get you what you want so if you can speak without threatening them just shut the hell up. Faith you were doing the right thing when dusting Dante but’s lets just not bring him up anytime soon just to be safe or Tristan probably will be turn on us and as for you Spike how about you only open your mouth when your lighting up a cigarette or downing booze from your flask.”

“Hold up you’ve been holding out on drink all this time?” Faith asked Spike, clearly unimpressed.

“I’ve been ready to kill for a smoke for the last three hours.” Tristan admitted.

“Why do I suddenly miss the threats of death?” Spike moaned as he went into his pocket and handed out a fag and lighter to Tristan before handing Faith his flask. “I expect all of it back with interest once we get this done and dusted so to speak.”

“So, go on then Mandi tell me what’s this master-plan of yours again?” Tristan asked the brown-haired witch while lighting up a cigarette.

**#Death2Drusilla**

**Location: The Abandoned Hospital Asylum, Outskirts of New York**

“You were my savior when I needed saving my crazed daylight in an eternal darkness. You taught me to be strong when I was weak and introduced me into a whole new way of living when I thought I was dead.” Tristan admitted to Drusilla as they walked down a hallway within the abandoned hospital in which Drusilla had made her home. “They actually believed after a few weeks of captivity and some shallow attempts at reaching my already ripened soul that I would turn against the only family I have left.”

“I worried so much about you when you left me last my darling boy but then I had a dream the most wonderful dream.” Drusilla giddily replied to him as they stopped walking. “You were there, and Dante was there too, and we were all sitting around a table and little miss Buffy was the family meal.”

“Dante’s dead he can’t join us for any feast not even if it was to toast to the death of Buffy much to my dismay.” Tristan said with a reluctant sigh before going on to say. “We’re all we have left now.”

“Silly boy you never let me finish.” Drusilla laughed. “Buffy wasn’t dead she just lay there while we drank from her and one by one, we all fell down.”

“Well that’s different from your usual dreams,” Tristan replied with shock. “What do you think it means?”

“I saw her poisonous blood ruin us all first Dante, then you and lastly me.” Drusilla revealed to him. “The dream continued to whisper in my ears until it’s words became too clear to ignore any longer and action had to be taken.”

“Okay what exactly did you get from that dream because I’m getting more confused than a werewolf with gluten allergies.” Tristan wondered before noticing a group of vampires appear on both sides as he begun to worry, she foresaw the plan made against her.

“The blood poisoned your Dante because his body wasn’t strong enough the same for you and me my darling boy, but mummy has a way of fixing that now.” Drusilla told him as her face revealed her vampire self once again. “Making you like your so-called mummy wasn’t enough now I have to make you like your other mother, me!”


	10. #TeamTwisted #Death2Drusilla #Volume2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the finale episode of Twisted Tristan everything comes to a dramatic close after Tristan, Faith, Spike and Mandi's plans backfired and all four of team twisted faced off against Drusilla and her vampire army at the abandoned asylum hospital leading to Tristan proving he's not so twisted as a death is delivered just not Drusilla's.

**Warnings: I do not own or claim to own the original content to “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”, “Angel”, the comics or any of the original characters from the “Buffyverse” all rights belong to Joss Whedon.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Tristan Summers had lived an extraordinary life over his few short years on this earth getting to experience love not once but twice: his first love being his high school sweetheart Lucas Brown and his second being the love of his life vampire Dante.

He once had the perfect family life with his parents Mr and Mrs Black until they were cruelly taken away from him and that’s when everything started to go downhill from there. He never did recover from losing his adoptive parents who he loved just as much as if they were his biological parents.

He was doomed from birth wanted by so many evils upon conception as manipulated by Drusilla since birth as she placed him time and time exactly where she needed him to be to make her dreams a reality as she twisted his grief into vengeance using that to calculate his every move.

Despite his dark and twisted life Tristan was loved deeply: Dante never experienced nor felt love until he fell in love with Tristan, despite how much Mandi hated him she loved him even more having loved him all her life and there was nothing he could ever do that would make his biological parents Buffy and Angel stop loving him even if would be easier for them all not to love him they kept doing so.

Tristan Summers’ lifeless body just lay there in the middle of the woods late at night with a clear wound on his throat that could only have been caused by his throat being slit by a knife while his own dry blood stain his clothes.

Tristan’s plan, Faith’s plan, Spike’s plan, Mandi’s plan was to finally kill Drusilla a vampire who had escaped death one too many times a vampire who most of them felt deserved to be killed and even though Drusilla would always hold a special place in Spike’s heart he would’ve rather have had her die than Tristan but due a series of cruel twists and turns it was Tristan who’s death was delivered not Drusilla.

“So, I guess this is what death must feel like to be honest with you it feels weirder than I though it’s weirdly numbing. Death is everything and yet nothing like I expected it to be and I never expected death to come for me tonight although I knew my days were always number I just never expected to be murdered by a woman I was claimed was my savior a woman I was loved like a mother.” Tristan said from beyond the grave as his spirit appeared standing above his corpse. “I’ve cheated death so many times I knew one day it would finally come for me, but never did I expect it to be by her. A part of me died the moment I found my parents lifeless and bloodied bodies in our family home and I became a dead man walking, talking only for revenge hoping once I got my revenge, I would finally find peace. I was a fool for believing that someone like me ever deserved to find peace.”

**Earlier That Night**

Faith, Spike and Mandi found themselves hiding behind trees with the sight of the abandoned hospital asylum in front of them just a few yards away as they waited for Tristan to signal them to make their move all three of them fearing that the signal may never come knowing how much Drusilla once meant to Tristan.

“So, at which stage do we call it quits and head home before or after we’re killed?” Spike asked Faith and Mandi while remained hiding behind the trees watching the building closely.

“We’re not heading home without him!” Mandi snapped. “He may not give a damn about any of us but the one thing he’s loved ever since Drusilla came into his life is revenge and right now all that rage is aimed in her direction.”

“You mean until she feeds him some lie and suddenly, we’re the sitting targets.” Faith replied to her. “You of all people should know how convincing she can be.”

“I believe in him.” She said with uncertainty until she noticed a vampire being thrown through a window smashing the glass into pieces while he fell to the ground causing Mandi to sigh with relief. “Okay that wasn’t quite the signal we talked about, but it certainly got our attention.”

“Here goes nothing Spike.” Faith said to the blonde-haired vampire before turning to face the brown-haired witch. “Start chanting and hope we don’t all wind up dead.”

Tristan found himself fighting for his life after pulling out a wooden stake and launching himself towards the vampire army circling him staking vampire after vampire causing them to turn to dust each time as he continued to fight his way a seemingly never ending army of vampires but to Drusilla’s dismay who stood at the end of the hallway within the abandoned hospital asylum confused and horrified by Tristan’s actions.

“Stop being a bad boy!” She began screaming frantically and repeatedly before seeing Faith and Spike burst into the hallway with wooden stakes in hands wasting no time in joining Tristan fight against the vampires making Drusilla even more worried than before.

“I must admit I thought you were going to kill us all.” Faith shouted in Tristan’s direction while dusting a vampire.

“The night is still young yet.” Tristan replied as he dodged a punch from a vampire before punching the same vampire and dusting it.

“Which one of us gets to stake Drusilla?” Spike asked while eyeing up his former ex while fighting with her vampire army before noticing her beginning to run away out of the hallway. “I guess she escapes again.”

“To hell with that!” Tristan snapped as he dusted another vampire. “You guys can finish up here, but this doesn’t end until I’ve plunged a stake in that bitch once and for all.”

Mandi stood right in front of the abandoned hospital asylum chanting away to herself while the rest of team twisted fought of the vampires inside.

The wind began to pick up as Mandi’s hair began to change from brown to black as the wind grew stronger and strong until it was circling her blowing her black hair back and forth as her veins grew darker and more vibrantly showing on her skin as she continued to chant louder and louder not noticing Drusilla coming out of the building via jumping out of an opened window.

Drusilla eyed Mandi up from a distance and in that moment felt nothing but rage blaming the witch for taking away here last child and deciding to teach the girl a lesson right there and then as she began lurking towards her prey making sure the witch was too busy chanting whatever spell she was casting to notice her.

“You’ve been a really bad witch!” Drusilla snapped at her before punching Mandi across the face causing her to hit the ground instantly, knocking her out in the process and causing Mandi’s hair to turn back brown.

Drusilla pulled a blade from out of the chest of her dress before picking up Mandi’s unconscious body and holding the knife to her throat ready to slay the witch she blamed for Tristan’s sudden turnaround.

“No!” Tristan screamed after jumping out of the same window as Drusilla and ran over to stop Drusilla.

“You’ve been a bad boy Tristan and you need to be punished.” She replied as she continued to hold the knife towards the throat of an unconscious Mandi. “Besides she’s annoyed me for far too long.”

“If you let her live, I’ll come with you without any tricks.” Tristan pleaded with her. “You can turn me into a vampire, and I won’t fight you anymore. We can be a family again!”

“Fool me once shame on you.” Drusilla uttered before throwing Mandi’s unconscious body at Tristan who quickly caught his childhood friend stumbling a bit by doing so.

Drusilla quickly launched at Tristan using her blade to slit his throat instantly before putting on her vamp face and launching her fangs into her slit neck draining him off his blood while grabbing a hold of him as he began to fall as an unconscious Mandi’s body once again fell to the ground.

Drusilla continued to drain Tristan of his blood until she started to hear his beat become slower and slower at which point, she dropped him to his knees before using her nail to slit her throat slightly just enough to make her bleed.

“Now be a good boy and feed it’s either feed or die my darling boy I know you’ll make the right choice.” Drusilla told him as she lifted him back up and placed his head on her neck ready for him to feed from her before he died.

Tristan looked resistant for a moment as he felt his life drawing nearer to it’s end before he bit down on Drusilla’s neck refusing to stay dead in that moment and began drinking from Drusilla’s blood making her his sire making Drusilla finally his vampire mother much to her own wicked delight.

Spike and Faith walked out of the front door of the abandoned hospital asylum having just dusted the remaining vampires only to be left shocked to see Mandi laid on the field looking lifeless.

“I swear to god if he’s back-stabbed us…” Spike snapped fearing for his friend as he and Faith rushed over to her.

Spike lifting her up in his arms shaking Mandi’s body furiously in hopes of waking her up and after a few moments her eyes opened much to Faith and Spike’s relief as Spike instantly hugged his friend thankful for her still being alive.

“Thank god he didn’t kill you.” Spike said while continuing to hug Mandi tighter and tighter.

“Okay let her go before you wind up finishing the job.” Faith told him as she broke off the friend’s hug.

“Where’s Tristan?” Mandi asked frantically worrying about her childhood friend.

“He’s either hunting Drusilla or on the run with her who knocked you out cold anyway?” Faith asked her.

“Drusilla I’m surprised I’m alive to snitch on her.” Mandi replied clearly in shock while looking around for any sign of Tristan. “He would never have run away from her.”

“I don’t think he did,” Spike revealed as he knelled putting his finger into a large amount of blood spilled on the ground before licking the blood off his finger. “This is Tristan’s blood.”

“Oh god no!” Mandi squealed in shock, truly devastated by the thoughts beginning to surface in her mind about what had happened to Tristan. “He must’ve fought her off as she tried to kill me.”

“Tristan didn’t strike me as the saving type he’s probably just wounded a little if he did try and save you and we’ll find him.” Faith guessed while beginning to look around the woods.

“He had several chances to kill me time and time again and he never did.” Mandi cried. “Despite everything he never turned twisted enough to kill me.”

“There’s a lot of Tristan’s blood here but there’s also some of Drusilla.” Spike said as he stood back up. “There’s no dust anywhere so I’m guessing Tristan’s either dead or undead judging by how much she loves her children I’d guess the latter.”

“Oh god this is all my fault,” Mandi began sobbing. “I should’ve seen her coming I should’ve been able to cast them damn sunlight spell quicker!”

“None of this is on you Mandi.” Spike reassured her as he rushed over to hug his heartbroken friend. “We all knew the risk going into this Tristan especially.”

“Do you really believe she would turn him?” Faith asked Spike while he continued to hug his grieving friend.

“I know for certain that’s exactly what she would do if she had a chance especially knowing his emotions was getting the better of him as she would say.” Spike admitted to Faith. “We need to inform Buffy and Angel and we need to let them decide.”

“Decide what?” Mandi asked as she broke off the hug and began drying her tears.

“If we find him now and kill him before he becomes a vampire, or we wait till he’s a vampire before we kill him.” Faith revealed, clearly not happy with the only choices they now had left.

Buffy sat on the couch in her living room sitting next to Willow the two all curled up on the sofa covered in blankets and eating popcorn while watching old movies on the television as they had a movie night within their apartment in San Francisco which was Willow’s idea to try and calm Buffy’s nerves about Tristan not realizing that this was the day Buffy would lose her son once again.

Their movie time was quickly interrupted by the loud ringing of their house phone as Buffy pinched the popcorn bowl and looked at Willow with a knowing smile that said Willow was the one who was going to have to answer that call.

“Fine but if I miss anything good, I’ll put a hex on you.” Willow joked as she rushed into the kitchen of their apartment and picked up the phone which was hanging on the wall next to the fridge. “Hello oh hey Spike yes it’s Willow you’d think you’d know my voice by now.”

Willow suddenly went painfully silent as she found herself completely shocked by the news that Spike was telling her while tears began forming in her eyes.

“No, it’s okay I’ll tell her I don’t know how I’m going to tell her, but I will.” Willow told Spike as her voice began to break and tears began falling down her cheeks. “I know use done the best you could, we all did.”

Willow put the phone back on the wall before allowing herself to break down for a moment covering her mouth as she wept so Buffy wouldn’t hear her cries knowing she was going to have to stay strong for her friend knowing this news was going to break her and fearing she may never come back from losing her son again.

“Willow what’s wrong?” Buffy asked her as Willow walked back into the living room.

Buffy’s face began to drop as Willow told her of Tristan’s death at the hands of Drusilla causing her to scream and cry while sobbing as she struggled to contain her grief over her son’s death wishing nothing more for it all to be a terrible dream as she couldn’t help but blame herself for her son’s fate.

“We’ll get through this somehow I don’t know how but we will.” Willow cried as she rushed over to Buffy and hugged her tightly allowing Buffy to completely break down in her hands. “I’m so sorry Buffy I’m so sorry.”

Tristan’s lifeless corpse just lay there in the middle of the woods his throat slit from Drusilla’s knife as his spirit continued to linger while watching Drusilla dig him a grave out in the wild knowing night was going to turn to day soon so she had little time to bury her son before hiding from the sunlight as she planned to return for him at night forced into hoping no-one would find him before then.

“The last thing I ever expected to get me killed was my humanity the irony is if I was as truly twisted as I and everyone else believed I’d probably still be alive right now or maybe I was always destined to die this day maybe this was always her plan after all she wanted nothing more than Buffy to die more so than I ever did so I guess there’s a chance she saw all this coming that she saw Dante die and then me.” Tristan said as his spirit continued to watch Drusilla dig a grave for his body. “I guess I can’t complain with the amount of lives I’ve snuffed out over my life this is clearly what is deserving for me however I can’t help but wish that this death was finale that my body could finally rest from all this madness. God knows how much evil that body will commit now it’s a soulless monster even more wicked than I once was, but I guess that’s exactly what she wanted.”

Drusilla walked over to Tristan’s body picking it up and throwing it into the grave before beginning to shovel the dirt back on top of him burying him as quickly as possible so she could run off and find somewhere to hide out until the impending day turned back to night.

“I’m sorry mummy had to kill you I really am my darling boy, but I had to kill you, so I didn’t lose you.” Drusilla said while continuing to shovel more dirt onto Tristan’s corpse as she shed a single tear. “I know you won’t be the same when you return but I’ll love you all the same and if they thought you were twisted before just wait until you rise again my sweet boy.”

Faith got herself to New York before getting on the first plane she could early hours that morning as she jetted off to Los Angeles to inform Angel what had happened to his son fearing how he would react especially knowing Mandi and Spike were still out in those woods searching for Tristan’s corpse as Spike used a blanket he found within the hospital to cover his body as much as possible taking breaks in shade to heal from his burns as the two of them hoping to end Tristan once and for all before the monster inside of him rose again.

“Angel there’s something I need to tell you.” Faith said with tears in her eyes after finally arriving at the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles now standing in front of Angel who was sat behind his desk in his off. “It’s about Tristan.”


End file.
